Evangelion Rewrite
by funkwolf
Summary: An aggressive, uncontrolled and almost self-destructive Shinji finally joins Nerv in order to defend against the angels. But he often confuses his aims of getting revenge and protecting the people close to him.
1. Chapter 1

Evangelion Rewrite

Author's Note: So I've decided to create an author's note for this FanFic just to warn people that I've changed some of the character's just a tad bit from the original anime. Most noticeably, Shinji. While it is up to you whether you read this or not, I ask you to give this new Shinji a try (and some of the other characters that have also been noticeably changed). Because you might even like him and others as appropriate FanFic characters.

End of Author's Note

Shinji's eyes opened and his pupils dilated to the sudden introduction of light shining through a torn up curtain covered in holes. He lies still for a few moments in order to let the light wash over him. The door shudders as knocking noises fill the room.

"Shinji!" Boomed a voice. "Shinji! I know you're in there, open this damn door right now!" Shinji gets up and staggers over to the door, wiping the tiredness from his eyes. Upon opening the door, he is greeted by the sight of a large African-American staring down at him. "Shinji. Have you got my money?" he asks Shinji.

"Oh, do you mean your rent money, Sam? Well I thought we agreed that I pay you four weeks worth of rent every month. But aren't we only three weeks into this month?" Shinji lazily fires this reply to the giant of a man.

"You're forgetting about last months rent, Shinji, and you only managed to pay the rent before that by selling your cello." Sam intimidatingly growls at Shinji.

"I loved that cello." Shinji says with a reminiscent voice. He looks up at Sam and smiles. Sam, however, contorts his face into an even deeper grimace and forces his left fist into Shinji's stomach with alarming power. Dropping to the floor, Shinji coughs and spits out drool. "I guess that I'm going to be pissing out blood tonight." He mutters to the floor. "You have three days to pay me Shinji or I'll kill you in your sleep." Sam threatens as he bends down to Shinji's level. "You have a letter." He adds after grabbing hold of Shinji's hair, harshly slapping an envelope against his face and leaving. "Thanks Sam!" Shinji shouts into the corridor "I swear we become better friends every day!"

Shinji holds his gut with one hand as he pulls himself back towards the rusted bed, with a lumpy mattress. When he gets to it, he rolls over on top and opens the letter. A photograph falls against his face and he huffs out a breath of air and catches the picture in midair. Studying the picture, he sees a young adult woman wearing a light yellow shirt exposing a deadly cleavage. "Nice tits." Shinji mutters as he looks the photograph over on both sides, only giving a glimpse at the info. Opening the drawer next to him, not paying any attention to the handle falling off after it opens, Shinji pulls out a heap of pictures and looks over them. "Well this makes one more to add to the collection." He pays particular attention to the photo of the young woman in her military suit and again with another picture of her in a light shirt. Moving one hand against the bruise forming on his gut, Shinji gives a closer look at the details written on the newest photo that he received earlier. 'Fine, I'll go join them at Nerv.' He thinks and smirks at the thought of reuniting with his father. 'Yes, today should be the day in which I turn to face him and stop running away.' With this last thought, Shinji gets off of the bed and moves towards the drawer and starts ripping things out of the drawer, money, photographs of the girl, clothes and smokes, he throws it all in a pile on the floor. Reaching into the back of the drawer he pulls out a switch blade and hides it in his pocket, then he folds up the newest photo and also decides to put that in the same pocket. Then he pulls out a lighter from his other pocket and flicks it until a small flame jumps into life. Letting it live delicately for a while, he finally throws it into the pile as well, starting a fire in the middle of the room. Shinji opens the window and climbs out down a pipe, after hitting the floor, he looks up to see smoke follow him from behind in a trail before drifting off into the sky.

The cicadas were making their usual racket in the distance somewhere, but that didn't matter to Shinji as he leaned against a telephone box. He was more focused on this mystery woman being late... and the damn telephone not working. Gazing into the distance he reached into his secondary pocket for some smokes but realized too late that they were gone and so instead he let his hands drop as weakly as his gaze.

A blue haired girl appeared in the distance, Shinji's eyes refocused in an instance, but in that instant she was gone. But a rumble appeared in her place and then a large crashing noise as a monstrous black creature stepped onto a small car and squashed it flatter than paper. The towering nightmare looked like something out of a kid's nightmare and gave Shinji a scare, as he took a stronger stance in case he had to run. An explosion brought a horrid, thick smell to the air and Shinji was just about to run for his life when a slim, blue car screeched to a stop in front of him. "Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" The young female driver asked when the car door opened. Shinji stood up slowly and took out the photograph giving it a hard stare before giving the woman a glance. "Nah, this isn't the right person, she's not showing enough cleavage." He says after putting the photo back in his pocket. "Hey now, don't you think that there are better times to start messing around." She says to him in reply. Shinji just shrugs and goes into a crouching position letting his eyes go unfocused again until another explosion knocks him off balance and a falling car crushes the telephone box next to him. "Fine." Shinji finally says "I'll go with you" and with this, Shinji finally gets in the passenger seat of the car and it speeds out of immediate danger.

Fire leaps across the monster and light beams off of it's body as the missiles impact against it with no effect. Helicopters dart around it firing all manner of explosives and making themselves look like annoying flies in the process. A group of military men watch this in a control room as it is displayed on a large screen. Finally one of them stands up and barks an order. A man using a red telephone nods.

The blue car has made it's way out of danger and is, for now, safe outside the inner area of the city. The driver is looking out through Shinji's window with a pair of binoculars, cramping him in the process. "No... they can't be." She whispers to herself. "Get down!" She yells all of a sudden and pins herself on top of Shinji... A great, blinding light creates a second sun with the force of god. A destructive shock wave blasts the car into the air and it rolls on the ground like a ragdoll before crashing against a large mound of dirt.

Both Shinji and the driver lean against the car after having made it out of the wreckage alive. "Are you alright?" She asks him. Shinji responds by spitting out dirt. "Well you look fine, okay, stand up and HEAVE HO!" She says this and start pushing her back against the car in an attempt to force it over; Shinji gets up and helps her until the car is back on it's wheels. "Well, thanks for you're help." The driver declares to Shinji with a victorious smile. "I've forgotten your name." Shinji declares in a less than humourous manner. "Just call me Misato." She says with the same smile.

"Shinji will do for you then." Shinji replies with. Misato frowns at his bluntness, but smiles again and finally says "I'm glad I've finally met you. Shinji Ikari-kun."


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome Shinji

Evangelion Rewrite: Chapter 2 Welcome Shinji

Shinji bit hard into the duck tape in order to tear off a piece and patch up the damaged vehicle, whilst Misato attached battery packs to the car. The sun beat down upon Shinji's back, but he felt glad that he was finally able to make himself useful, so he worked silently.

After patching up the last of the smaller holes, Misato appeared behind him and said "We don't have enough time to fix up any of the larger holes, so jump in the car and we'll get going." Shinji obeyed this command, still watching Misato silently to get a full picture of what she was like.

In the car, Misato talked on the phone while Shinji coursed his hands over his switch blade. Flipping out the knife and then flipping in back in again, but he quickly put it away, back in his pocket, when he heard the click that signified that Misato had hung up. Shinji turned his head, even further away from her, but kept an eye on her from the rear view mirror on his side. She seemed to be panicking about something, which Shinji marked as strange, but she then began to look down her own top. So Shinji finally labelled her as a weird person and decided to probe her for more information. "Misato." He declared. Misato quickly answered him.

"Yes, Shinji?" She asked. Shinji made a mental note of the fact that she now seemed perfectly fine and even cheerful. "What do you do at Nerv?" He asked her.

"Oh, you know about Nerv do you?" She asked. But Shinji just remained silent and waited for a reply so she continued. "I'm a captain and a government official."

"So what? Do you go around picking up young children all the time? This doesn't tell me anything." He said intently hoping to press her.

"Hey now, you're not nearly as cute as you look." Misato said to him sternly.

"I'm still waiting for my reply, Misato?" Shinji told her, his eyes becoming more focused on hers. But Misato smiled and pulled on the car wheel, making the car spin 720 degrees, causing Shinji to break eye contact. "I guess you're one of those bratty kids." She declares calmly and unfazed. Shinji silently admits his first defeat and goes quiet again.

* * *

Having passed below sea level some time ago, Shinji decided it was time he tried questioning Misato again, this time in a more indirect manner. "I'll be meeting my father here, won't I?" He asked her. She smiled at him, 'again with damn smiling' Shinji thought, but he kept a poker face whilst waiting for her answer. "Yes, you will do Shinji." She said cheerfully and asked "Do you know what he does here?"

"No." Shinji answered in a heartbeat. "But I'd like to know your relationship with him?" He asked her whilst still wearing his poker face.

"My- my relationship!?" She asked finally discarding her smile. Shinji nodded. "Well, he's my boss. I don't have any other relationship with him than a professional one." Misato stated. He was about to ask her more questions, but Misato managed to ask him a question quicker. "Do you have an I.D card?" She asked.

"I burnt it." Shinji told her bluntly. "Along with everything else I owned." He decided not to tell her about his switch blade and the one remaining photo he had off her. "I see..." Misato said quietly, she wondered what to do about the situation at hand, but decided it wasn't worth making any extra trouble over. So she handed him a Nerv guidebook instead. "Here read this." She said. Shinji took it off of her hands, thanked her, rolled down the car window and threw it outside. Misato pulled a stunned face, but turned and gripped her steering wheel. 'There's no communicating with that kid.' She thought. Meanwhile Shinji cursed his luck, since he still hadn't managed to get any info out of her.

The scenery changed as they entered the Geo-Front. But Shinji just folded his arms and closed his eyes. "Are you not-" Misato began, but was cut off by Shinji

"No." So yet another awkward silence invaded the space around them both.

* * *

After having finally left the car Shinji stretched his legs a little and after a little travelling they found an elevator and decided to enter. "I'm beginning to think that you really are required to go around picking up children." Shinji said to Misato after finding a spot to lean against. Misato, however, ignored him, deciding that she'd just about had enough with him. Eventually though, the elevator doors opened and a blonde woman stared into the elevator. "Ritsuko" Misato spoke aloud. Shinji decided that this person had something over Misato from the way she reacted to this blonde woman's appearance and so watched her carefully when she entered the room. She wore a white coat and a swimsuit, which completely destroyed any reason for wearing the white coat. She spoke directly to Misato, ignoring Shinji. "You're wasting time Misato, we can't afford to lose anymore of it."

"Yes, yes." Misato said brushing the other woman off.

"Is this the boy?" She asked Misato. Almost ignoring the fact that Shinji was standing there. So Shinji took the opportunity to make himself known. "So, there's somebody at Nerv who's as lacking in manners as I am. Well that makes things easy, I can speak on the same level with somebody like you." After saying this he shot Ritsuko a fierce stare and she directly opposed him. Misato chuckled nervously, "he's just like his dad isn't he?" She asked not really looking for an answer, but just trying to calm down the static confrontation inside the elevator.

* * *

After more travelling and a boat ride Ritsuko announced that they had finally reached their location. Shinji got off the boat and waited on a metal platform, but the lights cut off suddenly and before Shinji's eyes had a chance to readjust the lights snapped back on and Shinji stared at a robotic face. He took a step back, but dug his heels into the platform so that he didn't give away his shock. "Now if only I hadn't thrown away that book Misato give me." He said mockingly. Ritsuko beamed proudly and began her speech. "This is-"

"I couldn't give a damn what this is." Shinji said, cutting Ritsuko off.

"Is that so?" A voice spoke out. Shinji looked up and saw the face of his father and before anybody had a chance to react, he took out his switch blade, flicked out the blade and threw it directly at his father. The blade shot forward like an arrow and it looked like it was going to make it's target. But the knife bounced off a re-enforced glass without so much as a scratch. Ritsuko opened her mouth like a fish and Misato stood stunned, she had no idea that Shinji was prepared to kill his own father. But Ikari senior just directed his gaze towards Shinji, who was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists so hard that his nails dug into the skin and let tiny drops of blood out. "Father." He forced out as something that sounded more akin to the growling of an animal. His father smiled. "We are moving out." He said.

"Wait, you don't mean that we're using this Eva? Rei can't pilot it yet" Misato shouted to Ritsuko. "We're using Shinji as the Eva pilot for 01" Ritsuko told Misato. However, Shinji started chuckling. The next thing he decided to say, he said with venom. "Don't act so high and mighty, it looks more like you people are running out of options and what happens if I don't want to pilot this thing?"

"If you're not going to pilot it, then leave!" This shout came from his father and Shinji just looked up at him and smiled. "I was going to kill you today, but clearly you'd rather hide like a coward and bark orders like a dog, but it just so happens that I don't have to kill you. There's a large and grotesque monster outside and if it flattens you, I'll consider it my new best friend. Why would I want to fight something that could do me such a big favour. Goodbye father, with luck you'll be able to feel something before you it kills you.." When Shinji said all of this, he stuck his hand into the air and gave it a slight wave as he walked towards what seemed to be the nearest exit. Misato didn't know how to respond, so she bit into her lip. His father barked some more orders at whatever was to his right and a blue haired girl covered in bandages and nasty looking injuries was wheeled in a bed frame towards the Eva. Shinji didn't fully turn to face her, but he shouted out "Good luck with that thing, maybe the creature outside will take pity on you!" After shouting this, Shinji kept on walking but Misato blocked him off. "How can you be so heartless!?" She cried. Shinji shrugged and kept on walking towards her. A large explosion occurred and the entire compound shook. Shinji watched the girl fall from her bed. But turned towards Misato and signalled for her to move, she raised her hand to slap him but another explosion shook everything around them and rubble fell threatening kill them both. Shinji pushed Misato out of the way with a roundhouse kick and braced himself for impact. But he never felt any pain and looking up he saw a giant robotic hand which was joined to the face that had appeared before him earlier. "You saved me" He said to it. "You must want me alive then. Okay, I'll fight with you, but don't expect anything to come of it." Shinji walked over to the bed frame that was now leaning on it's side. He picked it up and pushed it over to the girl had been on top of it. "Get up, you were so determined to risk your life before, so you can stop being helpless and help yourself instead of others for a change." He said to her. She struggled to her feet and climbed back into the bed, she looked for him, but he was gone again.

Ritsuko sat on the ground in confusion "It shouldn't have been able to move." She whispered to herself. "It had no pilot."

"Pathetic." Shinji said to her. "Vainglory is a sin you know."

"You can hardly speak, coming back just to gloat." She told him bitterly.

"And now you're trying to belittle a fifteen year old. You're full of yourself. But that's why it's going to be fun working with you." Shinji's reply startled Ritsuko.

"Are you trying to say that you'll pilot it?" She asked.

"Hurry up before I changed my mind." Shinji said with scorn in his voice. He walked back into the center of the platform and looked up at his father. With a smile, he raised his thumb, bit into it and ripped off the skin. Then he smeared the blood on his other hand, afterwards, he held the hand up and showed the image he had created with his blood on his hand. A forked symbol that looked like fire.


	3. Chapter 3 The Third Angel

Evangelion Rewrite: Chapter 3 The Third Angel

'Getting stuffed into a giant purple robot isn't so bad, being made to fight a monster isn't going to be the worst part of the week. But what's pissing me off the most are those people out there telling me to behave.' Shinji thought this to him whilst sitting in a sea of LCL. "Misato! Ritsuko! The offer for one of you two to come in here still stands!" Shinji yelled to them. "It doesn't work like that Shinji, you're the only one who can pilot this thing." Misato said to him through her microphone.

"Well tell the people who built this thing that they're idiots for making me the only guy who can pilot it. Did nobody think that, that would be a huge design flaw?" Shinji's words found no reply and instead they shot him through a high tech elevator system. The Eva flew up at a rapid speed with static flying out in all directions. 'Sure make a purple robot that can save the world, make it so only a teenager can pilot it, make it so it fills up with LCL in order for it to work, even though I saw it moving a while ago without me even in the damn thing. Great fucking planning tech guys!'

* * *

The Eva slowed down and the ground above it opened up allowing Shinji to face the nightmarish creature. Darkness was Shinji's first opinion of it, it looked like darkness and death to him. So he breathed in deep and asked "Hey, what do you guys call this thing anyway?" The three people who worked at the Evangelion control room looked at each other before the girl on the far right of the two male techies looked up at Ritsuko and she nodded. "We call it, the Third Angel." She told Shinji.

"Oh, you have a cute voice, that will make things more pleasant, thanks for the info." He replied and the tech girl not sure how to react just blushed fifty shades of pink before pulling a stern and focused face again. "Shinji, confront the Angel." Misato said trying to pull things back into focus.

"Alright, alright just let me get used to this thing first. It feels as stable as a toddler's first walk in here." Shinji's reply made Misato grit her teeth, but Ikari Senior showed no emotion.

* * *

After quickly rotating the Eva's arms, Shinji started walking backwards, at one point he had to grip onto a nearby building for balance after nearly falling over, shattering the glass. In the meantime the Angel had been circling the area but now it seemed to lock on to something. Which was good timing for Shinji. "Alright I think I'm more stable now." He told them.

"Very well Shinji, engage the Angel with your Eva." A grey haired, older man said to Shinji from Gendo Ikari's right. Shinji nodded again and stretching out the Eva's arm he shouted "Hey Angel! How about we make a truce and then afterwards I'll help you go stomp on Gendo Ikari!" The Angel remained unaware of the Eva's presence and continued marching towards the Nerv compound that it had now locked on to. "Shinji this is no time to mess around." Exclaimed Misato "Even if it could hear you it wouldn't want to form a truce!"

"Does that mean you tried making a truce before?" Shinji asked Misato.

Misato clenched his fists and opened her mouth to yell but Shinji had already started moving the Eva at rapid speed. The sudden motion notified the Angel, which turned to face Shinji. 'Good boy' Shinji thought and just before moving into reach of the Angel's arms, he dug the Eva's feet into the ground and kicked up a lot of dirt and rubble into the Angel's path. The Angel then fired an explosive beam at Shinji but missed completely and was greeted by the Eva's fist slamming into it's head, knocking it into building where it fell into the ground. Shinji meanwhile gasped in surprise, he felt that punch in his own hand. "Hey!" He called out, "why did I just feel what my Eva just felt?" One of the techies wearing glasses checked his screen and then answered. "You've synched in with your Eva, Shinji, at an abnormally high level for your first piloting. So you're going to feel the same things that your Eva feels." Shinji grimaced at first, but then he smiled.

"That's perfect, thanks man." After he said this, the man with the glasses looked up with a face of sheer surprise. "But you'll feel the pain that your Eva feels." He told Shinji and Shinji replied immediately.

"Exactly." He said and raised his hands high into the air and brought them down with a clubbing motion directly into the Angel's back, smacking it back down on the floor after it tried to get up. 'The Eva's arms are now my arms. I'll fight with it, not behind it.' He thought and started stomping on the Angel without mercy. His face completely blank and devoid of emotion. But without warning, the Angel sent a blast that knocked Shinji flying into a building. Gritting his teeth, he got back up again and ran towards the Angel. But it had gotten up first and stretched out it's arm, like elastic, towards the Eva's neck. Forcing him into another building in a strangle hold. Shinji had now lost his control and he grabbed hold of the Angel's chocking arm and started punching it madly. "I'll kill you!" He screamed. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill you!"

* * *

Waking up, Shinji first saw the white ceiling and then the white room and then the white cloth that he was wearing. "Heaven never looked so pointless." Shinji muttered and decided to go back to sleep. Enjoying this moment of blissful peace.

The doctors who woke Shinji up earned themselves a hearty "fuck off" and Shinji rolling to face away from them. But they kept insisting that he'd come with them, so eventually he complied. Several tests later, Shinji was swearing foully at anybody who got too close to him. So they gave him his clothes and left him alone. He unfolded his clothes and studied what was in reality, the last things he owned in his life. Until the picture of Misato fell out. He smiled and gave it a look, wondering why she looked so naturally cheerful and then folded in back in his trousers after putting his clothes on.

* * *

Leaving the hospital ward, Shinji was greeted by Misato who had just arrived. But he ignored her and walked on. Until he found a clean looking corner and sat leaning against it. "What are you doing Shinji?" She asked him quietly.

"I'm waiting for the next Angel attack or when I'm next in arm's reach of my father's throat." He answered coldly. Misato clearly looked confused by his response and asked "why would you want to wait around doing nothing?" Not even looking up at her, Shinji just answered in the same cold tone "It's better than what I did before." Getting annoyed Misato asked "and what did you do before, when nobody needed you?" Shinji just answered with

"I did anything I could to stay alive, no questions asked, any dirty job was fine with me."

* * *

"So as I was saying." Misato interrupted an angry Ritsuko with. "I'm going to look after Shinji on allow him to stay with me at my place."

"Absolutely not." Ritsuko fumed down the telephone. "Not only is he an aggressive and uncontrollable person, he's still a child and having a young boy in your home would be bad on your record." Misato choose her next words carefully.

"I got permission for it and I can't leave him on his own. He's the way he is now because he was all on his own before now." Ritsuko's sigh sounded out from the telephone like a gust of wind. "Fine" she said "but you're his guardian, so make sure to remember that."

* * *

"You didn't seem to be very impressed with Tokyo-3" Misato remarked to Shinji, who was carrying the shopping that they had picked up on the way to Misato's home. "They'll make a better Tokyo eventually and then a better one after that." He said without much thought and Misato chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose that's true." she said. "Alright this is it, I've only just moved in myself. So it's messy but only a little bit." Misato smiled as she said this and swiped a card down the middle of an electronic lock causing the door to slide open. "Okay you can come in Shin-" Misato stopped midsentence when she saw Shinji already making his way into the house. "Shinji." She called out to him. "Yes?" He asked, not knowing that he had done anything wrong. "You're supposed to wait for me to let you in."

"But you opened the door." Shinji replied to Misato. Misato put one hand against the door frame for support. 'Of course, he won't know that's he in the wrong will he? I didn't expect that I'd have to teach him though.' She thought and then decided not to say anything for now and looked up again to see that Shinji was even further in the house.

Upon entering Misato saw that Shinji was already busy cleaning the place and removing rubbish. "Hey now, you don't have to do me any favours." She said to him.

"I'm not." He replied "this place looks more like a hole where rats go to die. It's unfit for humans." Misato was no longer surprised by his bluntness. "Never mind this now. There's some food in the fridge, can you cook something to eat?" She asked him nicely. Shinji nodded and dropped the rubbish he had in his hands on the floor and went to check the fridge. Misato looked at the mess that was on the floor 'there's one tracked minds and then there's this kid. I'll have to make a note of that.'

* * *

After getting into more casual ware Misato saw that the entire room had been cleaned, with all of the rubbish inside of bin bags lined up against the wall adjacent to the apartment door. Shinji himself was cooking in a pot, with a beer in his hand. "Hey now Shinji, I can't let you drink anything alcoholic." Shinji looked up at Misato after she said this and gently threw the beer can at her, she caught it and discovered that it was already empty. "I'm cooking at the moment, so you'll need to put that in the bin." He said to her naturally and without pause for thought. "Shinji?"

"What's up?" He replied to Misato, waiting for an answer without looking away from his present duties. "Nobody does anything for you, if you never ask them nicely you know." She told him sternly, waiting for his reply and was disappointed when he said "I did ask nicely, dinner will be ready soon." 'There's no helping him she thought' and got a beer to sit down with.

"Ah~hah!" Misato cried out after chugging down half a can of beer.

"Are you sure you can handle beer if you act like that after every mouthful?" Shinji asked her. She smiled gleefully and said "do you think you could do better, Shinji?"

"Well I know I don't act like that after having something to drink." He told her and started eating. "Lighten up Shinji, no girl will ever want you if you keep being this unapproachable." Misato said to him mockingly.

"That's fine." Shinji told her. Misato saw her chance to mock Shinji further.

"No boy will ever want you either if you act like this." She said and Shinji shot her a hard glare, that went right through her, before going back to eating his meal. 'Obviously a nerve.' She thought to herself. She sighed and said "You're no fun acting like this, go take a bath. I've just realized how much you smell. I'll have your clothes cleaned by the time you get out and we'll go buy you some new ones tomorrow."

Shinji nodded, he smiled at the thought of having a nice bath after so long but the smile quickly dissipated, however not quick enough for Misato to notice. 'Maybe, just maybe. He's still just a normal kid at heart after all.' She thought to herself and finished her beer.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting New People

Evangelion Rewrite: Chapter 4 Meeting New People

Shinji stood in the bathroom in his birthday suit taking in his surroundings, the bathroom was clean at least. But he wasn't sure what to make of all of the underwear hanging on a washing line from the ceiling. Shaking his head, he found that there was already a warm bath and so he decided to jump in. Relaxing for a little while he reflected on his situation. In some ways he was the person that humanity relied upon, if things had have been different he would have found the idea to be a sick joke and yet here he was. After all the horrible things that he had done in his short life, he was now earth's protector. 'Can you be sure that they will never find you again?' That was something he had forgotten to ask himself. The people he previously dealt with before coming here won't give up so easily. A burned apartment would slow them down, but would they ever stop looking? Shinji doubted it and it was more then likely that he was putting Misato at risk too. "I should never have come here." Shinji whispered to himself. The sudden noise made something stir inside the bathtub. Shinji crouched up and watched what was happening curiously. Then a penguin stood up and looked at Shinji, who was staring right back at it. "My penis, is not a sardine." He said to the penguin. The penguin leaned it's head sideways. "MISATO!"

The sudden shout echoed the entire apartment and could surely be heard in surrounding apartments. The woman in question, looked up to see Shinji standing in the doorway; holding a penguin with one hand. "Misato, what is this penguin doing here?" Shinji said, point jabbing a finger at the penguin making his daddy bags shake to one side. "That's your other roommate Shinji, he's a warm water penguin called PenPen and I'd prefer it if you'd let him go now." Shinji put the penguin down gently and watched it waddle away like nothing was out of the ordinary, even when it pressed a button to allow itself into what seemed to be it's room. "By the way Shinji." Misato said to him "you do realize that you're naked, right?" Shinji looked down and saw that she was speaking the truth. But it didn't seem to bother him, instead he asked if she'd cleaned his clothes yet and with a flat denial from Misato, he quietly went back into the bathroom. 'Seriously, a Penguin? What kind of a person keeps a penguin?" Shinji thought to himself whilst leaning against the door.

* * *

Lying in bed the memories of his fight flooded back into his skull, he lost the fight and would have died if his Evangelion hadn't of taken over. It's monstrous form wasn't a problem, it's the fact that it had to fight his battle for him. Nobody had ever done that for him before and he swore never to let it happen again. Remembering the moment when he saw the Eva look at him through a reflection in the glass, Shinji grew angry. He had let it down, whatever it was he had let it down. "Shinji?" A voice called. Shinji got up and faced Misato who had just come out of the bath. "What's wrong?" He asked. She kept an unusual seriousness in the air that was unlike her

"I want you to know that you did good today." She told him and Shinji put his hand up to stop her. "Save it, I haven't done a good job until it's finished. Until the Angels or my father lie dead on the ground, I won't have done anything special."

"Do you really think that there's anything special about revenge?" She asked.

Shinji shook his head. "No, nothing special but his death is my goal and I can't deny that." Misato looked on, not sure how to tell him that trying to harm the commander would be useless. Instead she said "goodnight Shinji" and left.

* * *

"I wonder" the tech girl called Maya said "I wonder why he came back after what had happened." Ritsuko didn't even look at the girl and just said "It seems that he has nowhere else to go and that through all of his bravado, he'll just do whatever anybody tells him." Ritsuko watched him destroy another hologram of the Third Angel on her heads-up display. Shinji remained quiet and focused in the Evangelion, he wanted to learn this part the most because this was what counted. He didn't want to fail his Eva a second time.

* * *

Shinji sat at his new school desk, at first being contained the way he was, was nauseating. But now he had gotten used to it, people muttered in the background like usual and like usual the only thing quieter than him was the blue haired girl he had seen at Nerv. However this time another teenager entered, which was apparently significant because the few people in the classroom had become quiet. But he came in and started muttering too, so Shinji went back to not paying attention to what was going on around him.

One boring lesson later and Shinji found himself in the same position, this time he had been equipped with a beeping laptop. Shinji slowly pressed the button and waited for whatever happened next. But it seemed like he had just opened some kind of message that asked him if he was the 'robot pilot.' Shinji looked to the blue haired girl for guidance but she remained motionless. 'No help there then' he thought and instead he decided to ignore the message and the eyes burning into him. Someone prodded him for attention from behind, but he ignore it. Instead he leaned back, put his arms behind his head and stuck a middle finger up at the old teacher when he told Shinji to 'start paying attention.' But the poking in his back kept coming. He turned round to face a girl 'damn I can't punch this person' he thought. So he decided to go back to ignoring her and then another message came up on his screen. Getting frustrated, he decided to leave the classroom.

* * *

He sat outside on the school grounds, there was no point going home and having Misato chew him out just yet. But then a guy around his age showed up, he clenched his fists, Shinji stood up and smiled as he knew what was coming. He gut sluggishly threw a punch at Shinji and Shinji didn't try to dodge it. The punch connected with the middle of Shinji's forehead causing blood to drip from his head and mix with the blood coming from the other guy's hand. The assaulter held his hand, not crying out but clearly in pain. "Do you think that you're some kind of hotshot tough guy!" He yelled.

"Shut up, mutt." Shinji said quietly and slammed a punch into the other guy's diaphragm, forcing all the air out of his lungs. "Your rage, needs to be more direct and focused." Shinji said, as if coldly educating a child that he did not care for. Then Shinji hit him in the solar plexus with a palm thrust, knocking the assailant off of his feet. "Toji!" Another guy yelled, who appeared next to him. Shinji pushed the newcomer out of the way and grabbed hold of Toji's head, lifting him up.

"Right now you have no idea who am I, so you're just trying to relieve a little frustration with whatever bad thing happened to you before now and if going to do that you might as well go home and masturbate. But if you're going to attack me, you better be prepared to use all your hatred to kill me." After saying this, Shinji let go of Toji and his head fell against the floor. Shinji ignored the other guy who kept his distance, but Toji yelled out to Shinji. "You'll pay for hurting my sister with that robot!" Shinji sighed and guessed that he was getting soft since living at Misato's place.

"I couldn't give a damn about your sister. But just remember that she's alive, so stop attacking random people like a diseased dog and spend your time doing something worthwhile like looking after her while she recovers." With this Shinji finally managed to leave quietly only to find the blue haired girl waiting for him at the front gates. "What's wrong?" He asked her. Standing next to her, Shinji could clearly see the mummified of this girl. "We have an emergency call." She said and left afterwards. Shinji bit into his thumb and drew the forked emblem, with his blood, on his hand again. '"I guess it's time to go to work." He bemused to himself.

* * *

The familiar smell of blood lurched it's way up Shinji's nostrils as the LCL filled his entry plug. As putrid as it was Shinji knew that he'd have to ignore it, god knows how long it's going to take for him to run out of Angels. 'Well at least I pity the poor Angel that's fighting me after that Toji guy got me so angry." Shinji thought to himself. "Shinji, are you ready?" Misato asked him over the communications.

"Yeah, just give me a moment to get my head straight. Some guy scrambled my brain and now this Angel's going to give it a go." Shinji told her.

"Man up, Shinji. If you fail, we'll be out of options."

"Alright, I'm ready." After saying this, Shinji was once again blasted through the Eva-lift.

Reaching the top, Shinji breathed in deep and span around to begin firing on the Angel in rapid succession. Seeing that this had no effect Shinji backed off and waited for the Angel to make it's first move. The Angel moved quickly and wrapped round a building showing it's full body to Shinji for the first time. It looked like a cross between a snake and a beetle and then ten times more revolting.

Shinji bent his knees waiting for an attack, but despite this preparation, the Angel fired out two long whip-like energy beams and Shinji only just managed to dodge. He took out the progressive knife and arced his aim at the creature's single red eye. But the range of the Angel was longer and it whip lashed at Shinji over and over, forcing him back. 'No good, I have to get to higher ground otherwise they'll be nothing left out here' and with that thought Shinji slashed the ground with his knife, cutting the Eva's umbilical cord. "What are you doing Shinji!? This goes against what was taught to you!" Misato barked at him, but he ignored her. The Angel launched it's assault again, but by the time it had finished attacking and all the smoke had settled down, Shinji was outside the city on top of a large hill; dense with forests. The Angel made it's move towards Shinji, but he had the higher ground and jumped forward, launching himself towards it at a hurtling speed. The Angel barely had time to react to such a quick, downward fall and Shinji's knife dug deep into it's head, piercing it's red eye. Which turned out to be it's core, causing the Angel to fall completely silent. 'That's good.' He thought to himself. "We did better today, Eva." He said and got no response, but he didn't feel like he needed any. He turned the Eva to get a look through it's eyes during peace time, but froze when he saw Toji and the other idiot, who's name he didn't catch, staring up at him from higher up the hill. "What are those two idiots doing." He shouted and the Eva grew dark inside.

Author's Notes: Hurray! It's time for my first ever Omake!

Omake:

Today would be Shinji's first day at school in five years. Misato had dragged him to the school grounds and told him to wait, pointing a gun at him in case he tried to leave. Eventually a blonde male teacher in a white suit showed up and walked towards Misato, ignoring Shinji. He said to her "hey there, my name's Great Teacher Onizuka, but you can just call me Onizuka." After a moment's silence Shinji finally said "Fuck..."


	5. Chapter 5 Breaking The Bank

Evangelion Rewrite: Chapter 5 Breaking The Bank

Shinji had left in the dead of the night whilst Misato was still asleep. The people at Nerv had congratulated him for doing such a good job this time around, even if it was a little unorthodox. But what made Shinji the most happiest was being able to change himself from being a deadweight for the Eva to a worthy partner in such a short amount of time. All of these things would normally guarantee somebody a good night's sleep, but Shinji had work to do.

The plan was to walk as far away from Misato's apartment as possible, then take public transport down to Hokkaido. This first trip should take only about sixteen hours. Then the second step would be slightly harder, breaking into Hokkaido Bank would be no easy goal. The first time Shinji did this, he was thirteen and got purposely caught so that he could pass off as a lost boy, which wasn't unusual considering that he had made use of a perfectly timed earthquake. However this time Shinji was fifteen, there would be no earthquake and he would be taking money out of the bank instead of hiding money in the bank.

* * *

Standing in the lobby of Hokkaido bank, with a large bag on his back, Shinji had it all figured out during the sixteen hour trip. He was a little fatigued from the long trip and he hadn't slept since the night before the fourth angel attacked. But his mind remained unhindered as he put his plan into action.

He walked up to one of the bank cashiers and struck up a conversation "Hello, I'd like to open a bank account please." The bank cashier, an old woman, looked down at the tired and scruffy looking boy and wearily decided to go on with the conversation. "Name please?" She asked and Shinji replied with "Eikichi Takakura, son of Koichi Takakura and Yoko Takakura." The bank cashier suspected that the boy of fifteen was trying to pull something. 'Everybody knows that those two famous actors don't have any children.' She thought. Which was what Shinji was banking on. "I see." She said "May I ask, as to, why you are looking to open a bank today?" She asked him. Shinji smiled, this was the killer point. "No particular reason, my dad just wanted me to open an account here." With this, the bank cashier had decided she had enough and started pressing a red button furiously. Two suited men appeared behind Shinji. "This young man is trying to pull something, take him to the detention room. We'll figure out what to do with him from there." The bank cashier screeched at them and the two suited men firmly grasped hold of Shinji and lead him down a corridor further into the bank.

* * *

From Shinji's memory, close to the detention center was the security control room. In fact the corridor that split off to the control room was coming up now. Shinji dropped to the floor and the guards looked at each other before bending to pick him up by his bag. But when he was off the ground, Shinji dropped a medium sized ball, the size of a fist, from his pocket and when it hit the ground it split open and let out a lot of gas, causing the two men to drop Shinji. Shinji landed on his feet and swung round with his left leg and it connected with the head of one of the guards. The smoke cleared and the second guard looked for Shinji, but Shinji was quicker and stun gunned the man in the back. He then went and tasered the first guard for safety measures.

Shinji didn't have much time, the security control room would have already seen what had happened and would be sending new guards to capture him.

He quickly walked down the corridor that would take him to the control room. Three guards appeared and calmly walked towards him. The two opposing sides walked towards each other until within arms reached, then they all made a grab for him and Shinji ducked underneath and span through a gap that they'd left open. Then he ran at full sprint until he reached the control room, he took out a card that he had pick pocketed from the two previous guards, and opened the door.

The security staff were surprised to see that Shinji had run straight into the hornet's nest, but that surprise didn't last for long. Because Shinji had thrown in a small bomb that exploded with a flash when the magnesium mixed with some potassium perchlorate that Shinji had stolen from Nerv's hospital ward after the fourth angel attack. Shinji had dropped to the floor before the makeshift flash bomb went off and waited to seconds before getting up. Tiny fragments of shrapnel had been scattered around. But thankfully they caused no major injuries to any of security inside the room. Shinji stepped forward and looked at the camera feed on the display screens. He saw his goal, the bank manager's office in the top right display screen. The manager was out for now, but he'd be back in fifteen minutes with the police. Shinji had to move even quicker.

* * *

He opened his bag and pulled out the third to last item, an electrical charge. Shinji briefly remembered how he assembled all of the items he had used so far. When he lived in his old apartment with his fake landlord Sam, he would sneak into a warehouse not far from the apartment and spend an hour a day practicing and learning how to mix chemicals. He'd normally come back to his apartment with nasty burn marks, but the hard work paid off. The electrical charge was a microwave, that he had stolen from Misato before he left, and was hooked up to a large array of equipment that made it look like something from a fifties b-movie sci-fi movie. He turned the dial to two minutes and spent a full minute making sure that everybody was a safe distance from the microwave. He then turned and saw the three guards that he had run away from, they had two guns on him and the third guard took out a hi-tech walkie-talkie. Shinji smiled and dropped the second, and last, smoke bomb that he had took out from his pocket. The smoke filled the room, much to the dismay of the security staff that were just waking up. He calmly passed through the guards who were swiping their arms in all directions, and then took off at a run when the smoke disappeared. Leaving the guards to try and sort out the microwave that had just gone off.

* * *

Shinji ran for the stairs, making sure to hit the up button on the elevator beforehand. Then he ran up the stairs for the manager's office. Reaching the top he took out the second to last item from his bag, a small crowbar. Then he ran threw the offices, the bankers screamed and gasped at the young teenager running through with a crowbar and fled when they saw him break through the door to the manager's office.

Breaking in Shinji found his prize, the bank manager's price oak desk. Shinji dived underneath the desk and tore the false bottom off with his crowbar, revealing an unbelievable amount of yen that he had hidden here the last time he broke into the office. Then he discarded the crowbar and pulled a large thick rope out of his bag and throw it to the side of the room. After that, he filled up the bag with all of the yen notes and zipped up the bag. Dragging himself from underneath the desk he grabbed hold of the rope and tied it around himself, then he tied the rope around the oak desk and jumped out of the window. The desk moved instantly and smashed into the wall, unable to follow Shinji. He then carefully slipped himself down the rope and after landing on the ground, he disappeared into the streets of Sapporo.

* * *

The bank manager arrived with the police three minutes later and was not pleased. His desk lay ruined and the expensive security equipment was completely trashed and unsalvageable. Six people got a clear face of the culprit and they all swore that it was a small kid in his teens. After the police finished their investigation the detective

in charge said to the manager. "I'm sorry, but we can only find evidence of vandalism and destruction of government property. This gives us access to full Hokkaido jurisdiction in finding your culprit. But because he didn't take any money, we can't search for him in the rest of Japan. This normally wouldn't be a problem, but if a kid did all of this by himself, then he's probably making his way down to Tokyo-3 by now." The Bank manager looked like he was about to explode, his big eyes bulged even bigger and his tanned skin turned red. The detective made his way to leave but he decided to turn around and add "I do want to catch him though, not to help you out, since I couldn't care less about you're desk and equipment. But I want to know what kind of a kid could do this and why would he stop at mindless destruction." He tipped his hat and left saying "goodbye."

* * *

Shinji swayed on his feet when he reached Tokyo-3, the trip back was the third, final and longest part of his plan and it included lots travelling. He had lucked out and managed to find a truck driver willing to take him from further most reaches of Honshu all the way down to Kyoto. When the driver wasn't looking, Shinji left the him a bundled up wad of yen notes all accumulating up to one million yen as a way of saying thank you. Then he hid the money he stole, which in the end turned out to be two billion yen minus the one million he just gave to the truck driver. Afterwards he doubled back and took a train to Tokyo-3 to throw off anybody who just might have been following him all of this time. The trip had been four days long and Shinji could only ever sleep in the truck, giving him horrible back pains. He felt like was going to pass out, but he lucked out again. When he stood on the platform he turned to see Misato, who oddly enough just smiled at him and not far away from her were the two stooges that had seen his Eva fight against the fourth angel. 'They really are banking on me being the Eva pilot aren't they? I guess I'll actually have to admit it when I get back to school.' Shinji thought to himself. But first things first, "Hey, Misato! Have you brought your car? I need a lift back to the apartment!" Misato scowled after hearing this from Shinji. But she decided to punish him later and instead opened the car doors, inviting him.

Inside the car, thought to himself. 'One day I'll have to tell Misato about the money, how I originally stole it and what I plan to do with it. Perhaps I should tell her about everything. But for now...' these thoughts cut off as Shinji feel asleep in Misato's car.

* * *

Omake:

Shinji was walking along a highway, when he heard a large truck coming up behind him, he stuck out his thumb. The truck stopped and pulled up next to him and the driver opened the door. The driver was blonde, unshaven but hadn't yet grown a beard and was the same man that had introduced himself to Misato at the start of Shinji's first day of school. "Hey there." The driver said "my name's Great Driver Onizuka, also known as GDO and the best driver in all of Japan." Shinji stared at his old teacher and opened his mouth to say "please don't hurt me."


	6. Chapter 6 The Girl and The Past

Evangelion Rewrite Chapter 6 The Girl and The Past

Shinji rose from his futon and immediately fell back on the floor, his spine felt like a massive, painful, weight on his back and any attempt to rise sent him face first into the floor. In the end, he ended up crawling into the living room and had to pull himself up onto a chair; which sent pain shooting down his back. "What's all of this noise?" Misato asked, waking up from sleep herself. She saw Shinji clenching his teeth and fists as the pain spasmed in his back and smiled mischievously. "I'll consider that your punishment for running off like you did." Misato sat down the chair opposite Shinji, seeing as how Shinji was already in pain, now would be the perfect to interrogate him, she thought.

"So, what did you during those five days where you ran off?"

Shinji, put his clenched fists gently onto the table, turned to Misato and tried to smile. But with his teeth being gritted together so hard, he only served in looking like he was going to have a psychotic breakdown.

"I left because I didn't want to work with Nerv any longer, but then I had a epiphany so I quickly hitchhiked a ride from a truck driver and he took me all the way to Kyoto where upon I got a train to Tokyo-3. The long truck ride, is why my spine is killing me right now."

After finishing his statement, Misato eyed him carefully. "Bullshit." She said and Shinji nodded, causing him to wince, "sometimes life can be pretty bullshit." He declared. Misato laughed, "you know, that statement isn't half wrong." She laughed again and slapped Shinji on the back, causing him to cry out in pain. Misato stopped laughing and said to Shinji, "oh, by the way, I'm going to check up on Nerv's research on the fourth angel. Are you coming?" Shinji shook his head very slowly. "Well you get some rest then." She said and with that she left.

* * *

The biggest surprise that Shinji had that day had to be Touji apologizing to Shinji. Shinji brushed off the apology and gave a half-hearted one of his own, but Touji didn't stop there and soon he reintroduced himself and his friend, who's name was Kensuke, and for some reason the two of them just wanted Shinji to be a friend to them. Shinji tried to ignore them, but their persistence made him give in, in the end. Shinji was looking over his new 'friends' in P.E class. They seemed happy and cheerful, compared to how they were earlier. So, Shinji not participating in the actual P.E class, closed his eyes for a small power nap, but was soon woken up by girls shouting.

"Hey, the boys are perving on us." He heard them yell. He looked up at the school rooftop swimming pool in order to shout 'shut up' at them. But then he saw the blue haired girl. She looked better than the last time he saw her, but he noticed something completely obvious. She wasn't part of the group at all. In a group of school girls, this blue haired one didn't fit in, the only explanation for this would be if she purposely alienated herself from everybody. Meaning that people had tried to be friends with her before, but she just ignored them. Which would make sense judging by what Shinji knew of her. "Hey, you're looking at Ayanami pretty intently aren't you, big shot?" Shinji looked back at the other boys in gym class and saw that it was Touji who had asked this question. Shinji delved deep into his own thoughts, but it wasn't long before Kensuke joined in on the one-sided conversation and was praising "Ayanami's" sexuality with Touji. "-Ayanami's thighs, Ayanami's ca-"

"She's dead on the inside." Shinji told them. Touji and Kensuke suddenly stopped praising and stared at Shinji. "Huh?" They sounded together. Shinji sighed and said

"Listen, she's emotionless and does what people say without questioning her. She's perfect for being cannon fodder at Nerv." Touji straightened up and suddenly pulled a serious face. "How can you tell?" He asked Shinji.

Shinji made a fist and gripped it with his other hand to try and stop himself from shaking. He breathed in deeply and finally said "I've seen her type before and trust me. No good ever comes from anybody like her." Touji took this onboard and nodded in an almost sage-like manner.

* * *

Shinji rested inside his Eva. But the sound of people's voice blurring on in the background kept him awake. He sighed and began to look around, through his Eva's cameras, and saw the Ayanami girl getting out of her Eva, before being greeted by Shinji's own father. The presence of his father always sent Shinji into a violent burst of anger. But this time he stayed cool, he was too busy analyzing the situation. When he saw his father smiling at her he nodded to himself, 'I knew that keeping away from her was the right thing and now I defiantly have proof as to why. Nothing good ever comes my father or emotionless cannon fodder like her.' Shinji quickly took things into consideration. 'If she has a strong connection with my father, then I may have to kill her as well, if she ever intends to get in my way.'

* * *

Shinji stood in Misato's kitchen, cooking an instant curry and holding one hand to block off Misato. "Hey now, I should be cooking; seeing as how I'm your guardian." Shinji kept his ground and sternly told Misato,

"it's because you're my guardian that I'm not letting you cook, how do you think it will go down with Ritsuko if she finds out that you poisoned me?" Misato thought about this question for a while, making the answer seem more complex than it actually was. Then she finally said "I'm sure my cooking isn't that-"

"It is!" Shinji exclaimed, cutting Misato off. So she angrily got out some instant ramen and started to prepare it next to Shinji.

Eventually, Ritsuko did arrive and made her way over to the table where Misato was sitting. Shinji spent a few more minutes trying to think of what to add to make the instant curry seem... less instant and in the end, he decided to pour some beer into it. "Hey now, don't keep us waiting." Misato said. Provoking Shinji into shouting.

"If it was up to me I wouldn't be feeding you two at all. I'm only doing this as an apology for running off." Before long, Shinji came to the table with the curry and started to serve it. Misato smiled as he poured curry into her instant ramen, which made Shinji cringe with fear as the slopping sounds echoed throughout the room. Finally, the food was ready for eating and Shinji decided to test out his food. It wasn't bad, but the beer seemed like the main ingredient in the curry. "You're getting better at cooking Misato." Ritsuko said with a slight smile, obviously relieved by something. "Shinji cooked it." Misato said without looking up from her food. Ritsuko rested her palm against her hand and sighed, after that she decided to follow suit and started eating again. But after awhile she suddenly looked up again. "Shinji?" She asked. Shinji nodded to show that he was listening. "Shinji, can you do me a favour?"

"No." Shinji said immediately. Misato gave him a stern look, which impressed Shinji who had thought her to be completely out of the picture by now, considering the amount of beer cans on her side of the table. "Fine, what is it?" He asked.

"I need you to deliver Rei Ayanami's security card to her." She told him politely. Shinji looked down at the picture of Ayanami on the card that Ritsuko was holding out for him and said "now it's definitely a no." The two women looked at each other, not quite sure what to make of Shinji's fierce reaction. Misato chuckled and asked "what's the matter Shinji? You afraid of her or something?"

"I don't trust her and I don't want anything to do with her." He told them both.

"Hey Shinji, quit being a brat about it." Misato said as if she sobered up and had immediately gone into responsible adult mode. "She will be risking her life with you. I think you owe her that at least." Silence filled the room as everybody waited for Shinji's answer. Shinji racked his brains for a while to go out of the situation at hand, but couldn't find anything. So he took the card out of Ritsuko's hand and left the apartment, leaving his food half finished.

* * *

'Idiot, she's going to be my enemy one day. There's tempting fate and then there's asking god to smite you.' Shinji angrily assaulted his own ego and cursed himself for being such an idiot. He had long since faded into a crowd in the street and left it again as he turned down some dingy streets. Along the way, he had used some changed that he had been carrying to call Misato and ask her where Ayanami lived. Misato laughed at him for putting himself into such a helpless situation until Ritsuko came on the phone and gave Shinji directions.

"I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with the Ayanami girl." Shinji heard his own voice speak to him and turned to find where it had come from. He then saw his reflection in a broken window. His reflection stared at him, not quite angry, not quite disgusted. But equally both. "You know what kind of person she is, you know what kind of a relationship she has with father, so why would you approach her?" The reflection said to Shinji. Shinji said nothing and started to walk away. "You can run, but you can never escape yourself Shinji. You must know this by now." Shinji ignored the shouting voice and turned a corner. "You ran away from people like Rei, after completely fucking them over. So what could have possessed you to agree to go to this person?" Shinji started to lose his temper and grinded his palm against the wall as he walked to try and blank out the voice. "Is it because you like being a dog?" The voiced asked, this time from an empty bottle of booze. Shinji growled and stomped on the glass bottle over and over again until it was just fragmented pieces. He then left again, but the voice didn't stop there. "For five years you were their dog and after running off, you threw away your hard earned freedom and became somebody else's dog and the most sickening thing of all is that your new master, the one who owns you like a dog, is your own father. The man you swore to kill is the man who you let wrap another leash around your neck!"

"Shut up and die already!" Shinji screamed at a dingy shop window.

"If you want me to die, then you're going to have to die with me!" The reflection of Shinji yelled and it's hands tore away from the window and wrapped themselves around Shinji's throat. Shinji violently swung at his own clone. But his hands couldn't touch it, no matter how far he reached. His mind went dark as the pain in his throat started to bleed into other parts of his body. "Hey, what the hell are you doing outside my shop you creep!" Someone yelled at Shinji and caused reality to come crashing down on him. As his eyes started to see light again, he saw his own hands wrapped around his throat. He let go and dropped to the floor coughing. The shopkeeper ran up to Shinji and kicked him in the side. Shinji got up, quickly spun around and madly stared threateningly into the shopkeeper's eyes, causing him to run back inside and lock the shop door behind him. Shinji turned around and saw the block of apartments in front of him. So he entered and made his way towards Rei Ayanami.


	7. Chapter 7 Goodnight Shinji

Evangelion Chapter 7 Goodnight Shinji

Shinji walked through the tacky apartment block, the smell felt familiar to him in all of its putrid stenches. But he had forgotten how utterly abysmal such a broken down place truly was. Eventually, Shinji arrived at Rei's apartment and saw the letters that were practically falling out of the letter box. The tell-tale signs of someone who's closed themselves off from the rest of the world. Shinji sighed deeply and pressed the doorbell but it was broken. 'Of course, nothing's ever easy is it?" Shinji thought this to himself and opened the door.

Letters and pieces of paper scattered when Shinji closed the door and made the whole place look more desolate than it already was. "Hey, it's Ikari here with something to deliver!" Shinji shouted this, but received no reply. Shinji gave his shoes a quick rub on the floor and then walked into the main apartment still wearing them. The inside of the building looked more like a murder scene than a place to live. It was dark inside, blood covered the bed and Shinji saw the bloody bandages inside a box.

Shinji turned when he heard a noise behind him and saw Rei standing there, looking like she had just come out of the shower. "Here's your security card, don't lose it." Shinji kept a straight face whilst saying this and put the card down on the bedside locker next to a pair of broken glasses. He then turned to see Rei getting dressed and decided to leave for Nerv. However Rei followed closely behind.

* * *

Going down an unusually long elevator, Shinji turned to see that Rei was still close behind him. So he decided to kill time by trying to talk to her. "Nice weather we're having." He said, opening with the most casual conversation that he could think of to keep her personal life at bay. But it didn't work. "Why do you avoid your father?" She said in a dry, monotone voice. 'This girl is truly an idiot.' Shinji thought to himself and decided that he didn't care what this girl thought of him from now on. "I avoid him for the same reason I avoid you, you're both untrustworthy idiots." Rei directly looked at Shinji after he said this and then swung for him. But Shinji simply leaned back, causing her blow to miss, then he struck out with his hand and lifted her by the neck of her clothes. "Like I said, you're both idiots." Shinji forced this through his teeth and then slowly put Rei down, back on the elevator. He then turned around and started walking down the elevator, hoping to finally get away from her.

* * *

Walking down a long corridor, Shinji faced the Nerv logo that was on the metallic wall. He didn't know how to feel about the symbol, looking at it he realized that it truly was no different from the logo of the last group of untrustworthy people that he served. This should have made Shinji feel angry at himself for his own stupidity, but instead he just felt empty. He heard the sound of someone running, coming from his left and turned to face Misato. "Shinji, get in your Eva, the fifth angel has arrived." Shinji scowled after Misato said this. "How fucking convenient for an angel to attack while I'm at Nerv. Maybe the damn things actually want to get trashed."

"Don't get cocky Shinji." Misato told him and Shinji scowled again.

"You should at least let me have some fun... alright, I'll get ready." Shinji said this and then bit into his thumb and used the blood to draw the fiery emblem on his left hand.

* * *

The Eva-lift did it's promised job of lifting the Eva into Tokyo-3, but the fifth angel was already there waiting for him. As soon as Shinji saw the unearthly darkness of an angel he tore through the lift and hosted himself out into the open, only just missing the Angel's blast of energy that completely destroyed the lift. Shinji looked at the devastation and shouted "hey jackasses, how about you try putting me somewhere where the angel isn't waiting? I nearly got turned into fried octopus there!"

"We had no idea that the angel was going to be waiting for you, I'm sorry." Shinji recognized the voice of the tech girl that had helped him in his first fight and dodged far away from the angel to talk to her. "Well I can't get mad at you, but shouldn't you guys be using satellite or something?" The tech girl sunk into her seat as the other two techies to her left gave her questioning looks. "That doesn't matter Shinji, stop screwing around and engage the angel!" Misato commanded.

Shinji nodded and analyzed the situation, this angel attacks at range and judging from it's crystal appearance, it's going to be hard to break it's core. So I'll just have to see how much damage it can take for now. Shinji tore up a large building next to him and threw it at the angel, but it was blasted into dust by the angels energy burst. However, the energy blast continued for a short while after the building was disintegrated. Shinji saw his opportunity and ran to another large building and threw that at the angel but it struck the angel's AT field this time and the angel itself blasted an energy beam, which tore into the Eva's right shoulder. The pain jolted into Shinji's own shoulder immediately and he threw his head back to scream, but he gritted his teeth and yanked on the Eva's controls to force the Eva out of danger. "Shinji!" Misato yelled. Shinji breathed heavily and his panting could be heard through communications. "I'm alright, but I won't be able to destroy the angel like this. Unless of course you plan to turn me into a suicide attack?" Shinji bitterly laughed at his own gruesome joke before using the Eva to dodge another energy beam. Misato breathed a sigh of relief before communications went up again. "Hey! Tech girl! I need to get out of here!" Shinji screamed this down communications and the techie immediately gave him assistance. "There's another Eva lift, you can locate it on your head's up display. I'll have it ready for you to escape with" She said this as Shinji panted throughout her explanation. But Shinji still forced out a muttered thanks before escaping the battlefield.

* * *

Voices from all over Nerv shouted out information and commands, as Shinji groaned in pain. Then without warning, his Eva plug was forced out of his Eva and LCL burst out of it like a fresh wound. Shinji's eyes were forced to adapt to the light when his chair was yanked out of the plug by a robotic arm. Looking around he saw Misato's worried face and stuck out his tongue at her before falling unconscious.

Shinji woke up slowly to Rei entering what seemed to be his intensive care room. "Why can't you just piss off and leave me alone?" Shinji asked and Rei, predictably, ignored him and continued to tell them and Nerv's newest plan. "Since you're reading that from a book, can't you just give it to me and go?" Shinji questioned but Rei continued until she was finished. She then threw him a sealed plastic bag with his Eva suit inside. Shinji picked it up, got out of bed naked and asked where his casual clothes were. "Those are the clothes that you will be wearing." Rei said, despite Shinji remembering that his casual clothes were fine the first time he fought an angel. But he decided not to protest and remained silent until Rei left, then Shinji bit into his thumb drew the fiery emblem with his blood and prepared himself for what could be his last fight.

* * *

The plan was to use all of Japan's electricity to power a large rifle that used blast through the angel, Shinji would be the sniper and it was Rei's job to protect him and as Shinji looked out at the moon. He decided that something was wrong with the plan. Rei stood up and said "it's time to go." But Shinji shook his head and apologized "I'm sorry, but I can't have you risk your life like this. Even if it's only for my father, you are fighting for somebody and that makes your life more valuable than my own." Then Shinji got up and jumped over to the platform that Rei was standing on. She opened her mouth but Shinji closed it with a finger. The he clenched his hand into a fist and hit her as hard as he could on the forehead, Rei flew back into a railing and fell to the floor unconscious. Shinji then got inside the Eva and marched off to fight the fifth angel.

"Commencing operation!" One of the techies yelled and Misato started to brief Shinji immediately afterwards. Shinji breathed in and out steadily as he gripped hold of the large rifle. A countdown began and Shinji focused on his target, then a voice screamed out "high energy output detected inside the target!" When Shinji heard this, he knew something was wrong. But it was too late, he pulled the trigger and a massive outburst of energy exploded from the rifle only to meet with the angel's beam of energy. The energy forced each other away as if they were twice shy and then the two beams of energy exploded away from their targets. Shinji yelled out as the tremors from the energy blast, next to him, hit him with rapid force. "Ayanami, protect Shinji while he loads the second shot!" Misato yelled.

"Ayanami's not here right now and I'm afraid that there's going to be a change of plan." Shinji said then he grabbed the ammunition from the rifle and ran towards the Angel at full speed. "What do you mean Ayanami isn't here right now!?" Ritsuko yelled at Shinji, but he ignored her and focused completely on the angel. A voice buzzed through the communications. "There's another energy reading!" Shinji slammed the Eva down into a skid and a second energy blast over him. Then he used all of the force that he could muster from the Eva's legs and jumped into the air and fell into a large volume of water, which sprayed up and hid the Eva.

Shinji could see the Angel tunnelling into the underground in what must be an attempt to reach Nerv. Seconds passed by as Shinji waited, but it felt more like the final moments that tick away before one's appointed death. Then Shinji leapt out of the water, high above the angel, and fell towards the angel with one falling strike. He heard the voices of Nerv blare and fade inside his head, then he reached back the arm that was holding the rifle ammunition and pummelled it at the angel. The angel hadn't been waiting for it's destruction and fired off another energy beam at the Eva's arm. But Shinji forced his arm into the energy beam, screaming like a lunatic as gravity forced him towards his target. A massive explosion occurred when he reached the angel, the energy force of the sniper ammunition combined with the angel's own energy blast into a single volatile source of energy that exploded outwards, completely shattering the angel. The arm of the Eva was ripped apart and revealed what looked to be like bone. Energy shook through the entire body and caused it to tear, then the force of the blast threw the Eva up into the air until he finally fall down. Back into the water. As the lights faded inside the Eva, Shinji got one last glimpse of the moon. 'Today was a good day to die after all.' Shinji thought to himself and closed his eyes as he sunk to the bottom.


	8. Chapter 8 Responsibilities

Evangelion Rewrite: Chapter 8 Responsibilities and Relationships

Shinji's heart was forcibly pumped which made Shinji's entire body wretch and jolt. The cold chill in his body was chased away and warmth began to flood back in, which also brought pain. His whole body ached with pain and the heavy feeling made it difficult to breathe. But he was breathing, which meant that Shinji Ikari was still alive.

* * *

Several days later Shinji had fully healed and was having his first breakfast since returning to Misato's apartment. He bit into his toast as PenPen took hold of a fish and they both swallowed at the same time. Shinji turned to PenPen and saw that it had turned to him at the same time. He then picked up a piece of toast, whilst PenPen picked up a fish, and threw it at PenPen. PenPen had thrown his fish at Shinji and they both caught the other one's meal and swallowed their retrospective catches whole. Then they both went onto eating their own meals again in synchronized motion.

Misato entered the dining room, looking worse for wear, and sat down with a beer. One chug later and she was back in high spirits. "Oh, you better not think about running off during our parent-child teacher conference." She told Shinji. Shinji took a bite of his toast and followed up on the conversation with, "does that mean you are coming?" He then quickly finished his toast, PenPen also finished his fish, and started washing up whilst waiting for Misato's answer as she tucked into her own toast. "It's my responsibility." She declared. 'God help me' Shinji thought as he pictured Misato at his school, acting responsible. He then left and exited the building, pulling Touji and Kensuke by their collars after discovering them outside.

* * *

The screeching of tyres signalled the arrival of Misato. Shinji decided to leave the classroom to greet her, before anybody else got any ideas. When she stood before him with a light yellow jacket and thin shirt with a skirt that showed off a lot of leg, Shinji couldn't help but give half a smile. "Alright let's get this over with." He said.

The next morning Shinji's toast remained untouched, thoughts swirled around his head about Ritsuko's speech. The second impact that caused all of this, the arrival of the first angel. Things were in plain order yet they still didn't seem to add up. Shinji delved for the answers out of reach inside his mind, but his stream of thoughts were cut off when Misato appeared in a very sexy and feminine suit. "Good morning." She said. The sudden words kicked Shinji's cynical side back into high gear. "Are you trying to impress people or give them an erection?" Shinji asked. Misato looked at Shinji sternly, but he was having none of it. Thoughts flooded his head 'there's that stern mothering look again. It pisses me off!' "I don't mind that you're irresponsible and that you're childish. But it's revolting when you give me that look as if to try and act like my guardian!" These words stung Misato so she lashed back at Shinji.

"It looks like someone woke up with a bad attitude this morning. I want you to be in a better mood when I get back." Misato jabbed at him. Shinji growled deeply and threw the table on it's side, smashing his plate. PenPen ran for cover at the sudden outburst. "What is it with you!? I died and suddenly you think you have a right to mother me!?" Misato went to slap him, but Shinji caught it. The tension flared off of each other as they both tried to get the other person to back down. "Let go." Misato said, finally angry. "Tell me why you think my near death experience changes anything?" Shinji asked, his voice full of menace. Misato looked away and Shinji finally let go. Misato left without another word and Shinji savagely kicked the table.

* * *

Shinji sat at the table with his hand held together. He was still thinking back on the argument that he had with Misato earlier in the morning. PenPen was still keeping his distance from him, but the penguin was no longer cowering and happily wandering around the apartment. A phone rang and Shinji picked it up and answered it. Apparently somebody had been tinkering with their own anti-angel weapons and now one of them had gotten loose. Shinji sighed and said that he'd be right there in the Eva.

Shinji walked into an aircraft that was carrying the Eva, inside sat Misato. She briefly explained the situation and the plan whilst in professional mode, but her words bounced off of Shinji as he thought back to the fight he had, had with her. But then Misato said something that threw Shinji off entirely. "Did you say that you'd be going inside?" He asked her and Misato nodded her head.

"That's right Shinji." She said. Shinji shook his head violently.

"No, that's not happening. I'll take the risk for this." He told her.

"You're forgetting that I'm not Rei. I won't be forced down and so that you can face the danger alone. Besides, can you think of another plan in the next five minutes?" Misato sighed after saying this, then she added. "You're going to have to learn that it's okay to rely on other people Shinji." Those last words annoyed Shinji and he slammed his fist against the aircraft's metal shell.

"We're nearing our target!" One of the techies from Nerv yelled. Shinji and Misato took their positions in the Eva. Misato on top and Shinji inside the Eva, piloting like always. The Eva suddenly dropped and fell threw the sky, Shinji grinded it's heels against the ground and ran straight for the rogue weapon, which turned out to be a humourous copy of Shinji's Eva. Reaching the Eva, Shinji grabbed hold of the hatch on it's back and slammed his foot on the machine's leg. Knocking it down to one knee. "Alright put me on!" Misato commanded and Shinji did so. At first it seemed like Misato had gotten on safely, but the machine bucked as it tried to throw Shinji off, throwing Misato off in the process. "Misato!" Shinji yelled in fear. But, with luck Misato had caught hold of some grips that lead up to the hatch that she needed to enter. Shinji gritted his teeth, fully knowing that she wasn't out of danger yet. He swung around the robot and grabbed hold of it's body in a vice like grip and grinded his feet against the floor.

Inside the robot, the word error flashed over and over with a low pitched beep. The plan had to be altered. So Misato ran towards the nuclear reactor and started to heave against one of the pins.

Steam fired from the robot and Shinji tried to block it with his hands, but it was good as more steam tore it's way through the machine. Getting desperate Shinji hopped up and wrapped the Eva's legs around the machine's back. Then he slammed the Eva's head against a pressurized hole. It had slowed the destruction down, but steam burst from the machine at a high rate that Shinji could no longer keep up with.

Back inside the machine, Misato gritted her teeth and heaved with everything she had. "Move it, move it, move it!" She yelled. The inside of the machine started to glare red as the warning lights flashed like a siren. "Damn it, stop whining and work already!" Misato screamed and her command worked as the pins slide back into their capsules. The lights turned green and the machine stopped rumbling. "Misato!" Shinji shouted at the entrance of the machine's control room. Misato looked and saw Shinji rush in. It looked like he had gotten out of the Eva and went to check on her as soon as the machine stopped moving. "Misato! Are you okay" Shinji asked when he found her. "I'm fine Shinji." Shinji shook his head and knelt down besides Misato.

"This should have been my risk to take." Shinji told her. Misato shook her head stiffly. "Shut up about risks will yer? I had to take responsibility and I did." Misato said tiredly. "Why? Why did you need to take responsibility Misato?" Shinji asked. Misato looked up at Shinji and said "because that's what responsible adults do. I know I've tried to force this upon you all of a sudden. But sometimes that's how it works, I hope that you'll understand when you come to build a relationship with someone." Shinji nodded and hugged Misato. Which took her by surprise, but she soon relaxed and hugged him back.

* * *

Shinji had decided to leave early the next day and give school a miss for a change. PenPen had given him a curious look, but he knew what would happen if he let Misato know that something was up, so he stayed very quiet. Shinji then took his security card with him and left for Nerv.

Shinji travelled to the heart of Nerv and finally managed to get to his Eva. He watched the engineers work on the Eva as they made routine check-ups. They looked at each other, wondering what to do, when they spotted Shinji. But they decided to leave well enough alone and went back to work.

After a brief amount of time passed, Shinji left again and found the control center where the three main techies also working on check-ups. Shinji had never talked to them directly in a face to face conversation. So he decided to introduce himself. "Hey there, I know this isn't news to you, but I'm Shinji Ikari." The three people swung round to stare at the fifteen year old boy.

Not sure what to make of him, they shrugged and decided to introduce themselves. "Shigeru Aoba." A medium-long haired man said with a nod. The man with glasses looked a little disgruntled at the unfamiliar situation, but finally declared that his name was "Makoto Hyuga." The last techie to state a name was a girl about Shinji's height, which made her too small to reach the controls from her chair alone so she sat on a pillow as well. Shinji chased away any resounding thoughts of 'cute.'

"Maya Ibuki." The girl said and Shinji immediately recognized the voice.

"Hey, you're the girl that saved my skin during the fight with the fifth angel. Thanks for that." Shinji said with a genuine smile. Maya froze and looked out of the corner of her eyes at the other two techies who were signalling for her to get rid of him. "Listen, Shinji, we're busy right now so can you-" Maya began her excuse for him to leave, but was cut off by Shinji. "Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

"What!?" She shouted out loud and the sudden development caused Shigeru and Makoto to comically fall out of their chairs. Maya blushed and stammered before finally calming down and saying to Shinji. "I think that you're a little too young for me." Ahah, let's see him counter that one, she thought to herself.

"That's fine, it's only a simple thank you date." Shinji told her. Misato looked for help from her two co-workers. But they both just shrugged from the chairs that they had just gotten back into. "I see." Maya said to herself and Shinji smiled, taking her answer the wrong way. "Great! I'll pick you up at seven o'clock." Maya stuttered rather cutely, but no words came out. "Bye guys, thanks for the talk." Shinji said to the other two technicians, despite not saying much to them, and left. Makoto got up and nudged Maya and she shouted out "Wait!" at the top of her panicked voice. Shinji turned to look at her. "I expect no less than for you to pick me up with a nice car tonight!" She smiled victoriously after saying this, thinking that Shinji wouldn't be able to comply to her demands, but Shinji mistook her smile as one of happiness and nodded cheerfully before saying "that's fine. See you later." After this he left.

"Don't worry. There's no way that he'll be able to come up with a good car, he'll turn up in some old banger or just walk to your front door. Either way, you'll be able to turn him down then and there" Shigeru said to Maya, hoping to cheer her up and it worked as Maya nodded to herself confidently. 'That's right' She thought to herself. 'There's no way that, that kid will be able to turn up with a car.'

Author's Note: I only have one thing to say today, it's about Maya's confident thoughts on Shinji not being able to get to her house with a good chair. All I have to say about that is this: Is that a challenge Maya?


	9. Chapter 9 The Date

Evangelion Rewrite: Chapter 9 The Date

Author's Note: So, I've been active for close to two weeks now. Posting my fan fictions on here bit by bit and so I thought, since things have developed unusually fast since I joined, that I'll just give an update on where things are at the moment. Right now I've finished my A-Level exams, so I can get back to actually writing. Rather than just uploading previously done chapters. Finishing my exams means that I have more time to spend on my writing and whilst I don't think that means that I will be uploading any quicker, it does mean that I'll have more time to develop the stories. Which is great, since I'm starting to head into more technical aspects here and I'd like to be able play the story a lot more and just really try and see what I can get out of my two main fan fictions. Evangelion Rewrite and Naruto: A Stranger's Promise.

Secondly, I decided to create, what is in my opinion, an absolute abomination of nature called black roses; which is a fan fiction of School Days. An anime which I hate and can't stand at all... now you see why I call my own work an abomination. However, this particular fan fiction is very loosely based on School Days and was more of a idea that developed from School Days. This idea popped into my head when the devil possessed me and whispered into my ear. "I'm sure that you can make something worse than this Funkwolf." And so I decided to do just that. The reason why I'm telling you this now is because, so far, only one chapter has been written. Which you can find on this very website. But now because I have more time on my hands, expect that black seething abomination of a story to manifest into... something or another that will probably haunt me in my sleep. In other words, with my exams out of the way, expect updates on black roses.

And finally, the weirdest thing for me is actually waking up one day to find out that people generally like my fan fictions and kept on reading what I was posting, even after I read through my own chapters and wondered what possessed me to make that character to say this instead of that and all that fun neurotic stuff. If you can't tell what I'm getting at here, I'll come out and say it. THANK YOU DEAR READERS FOR SPENDING THE TIME TO LOOK THROUGH MY WORK!

Now that that's over and done with, as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and all future ones to come.

End of Author's Note

* * *

Shinji rode the train to Kyoko. In brutal honesty, he wasn't expecting to come back here so soon. But he had promised to take Maya out on a date and that required money and if Shinji was going to impress her, then he need a lot of money. 'It's a shame earth's protector doesn't get paid for a good job.' Shinji thought to himself. But Shinji didn't get paid, so Shinji he had to dig into his own money. This being the money that he stole, or rather retrieved, from the bank. Yes, that would be one detail that Shinji thought best to keep to himself. He'd have to explain it somehow though. As Shinji searched his mind for an answer, the announcer declared that they had arrived at Kyoto.

The temple stood there, looking as foreboding as the first time he had entered it. The temple in question was a nameless temple that had long since been abandoned since some people's faith had forsaken them. So there were a few temples like this dotted around Kyoto, excluding the great number throughout Japan. Although on the other hand, some people's faith increased to drastic measures. But that was an entirely different story. Shinji entered it penniless, found his hidden stash, made sure it was safe again and then left with one million yen.

* * *

It was midday by the time that Shinji had arrived by in Tokyo-3 and he had his work cut out for him. So he decided to explore the streets of Tokyo for a fancy looking restaurant, since letting the words "fancy looking restaurant" escape from his mouth, in front of somebody he knew, would defiantly garner negative interference. Shinji smiled until all of a sudden the air got cold, than a ringing echoed inside of Shinji's ears. Making him winch in pain and slam his eyelids shut tight. When the ringing passed, Shinji was no longer in the middle of a busy street and found himself inside what looked like a prison.

Shinji wondered the prison halls, they were covered in filth and blood and darkness paraded the halls. Another ringing sound screeched inside of Shinji's ears and when it left he heard shouting. Suddenly the cell block was full of prisoners. "Get that little bastard!" They yelled. "We'll kill him for putting us in here!" Shinji was clearly outnumbered and ran for his life. He ran round a corner and the sound of running, screaming and whooping followed behind him. Shinji spurred on hoping to use all of his energy to get away. When he turned another corner a large white man with a skinhead haircut knocked Shinji of off his feet.

When Shinji hit the ground, he was back in Tokyo-3, lying on his back. People gathered around him, asking if he was okay. A young Japanese man was saying in a worried tone, "I don't know, he just ran into me and fell onto the floor. He came out of nowhere." People backed off as Shinji got up. Not wanting to worry anybody he made up a sob story. "Oh, thank you. Thank god. I took the wrong turn when I tried to take a shortcut and some guys ended up chasing after me." The people in the crowd looked at each other, until a large man asked. "Where on earth were you heading anyway?"

"I was looking for a good restaurant, since my big sister got a new job and I wanted to surprise her." After Shinji said this, the large man's face softened.

"There's one on the other side of this street. It's cheap but they've got a good chef."

"Thank you." Shinji said. "This means a lot to me, I'll be more careful on my way home and I'm sorry for kicking up such a fuss over nothing." The crowd parted and the big man stuck out his hand for Shinji to shake, which Shinji took with a firm grasp. Then they two parted ways.

In the end, Shinji had checked out the restaurant and had decided that it was more than good enough, so he made a reservation. After that he had managed to come across a designer store, which was expensive, but Shinji could pay with no questions asked. He then asked them to direct him to a florist, whereupon he bought a bundle of flowers and left. Everything was set, so he headed on home by using the local train. The last thing that Shinji needed was a car and Shinji knew just where to get one. Two hours later, Shinji was driving away in Misato's car. Heading towards Maya's place to pick her up.

* * *

Maya had been making her own preparations but of a different sort, she had gotten prepared to go out, on the off chance that Shinji did turn up and on that off chance, she didn't want him thinking that she just wanted to get rid of him. 'Which was exactly what she was planning to do.' Maya thought to herself, but blanked that unreasonable thought out of her head. Her attire was that of a pink blouse with a scarf hanging off of her shoulders and a cream pastel coloured skirt. Her shoes were white with pink ribbons on them. Suddenly, somebody came knocking at the door. 'Oh dear.' She thought. 'He has come after all, but it's okay. I've sorted out my lines, I have everything under control.' Maya walked to the door, breathed in to calm her nerves, and opened the door. Ready to say her first scripted line. But no words escaped her mouth. On the doorstep of her tidy, but quaint bungalow, stood Shinji in designer jeans and a black leather jacket that had a checked shirt underneath. Shinji had decided to go with the timeless fashion but rather indie look. He stood there, smiling a boyish smile with a bundle of flowers in one hand. "Good evening." Shinji said to Maya. "I've brought you these." Shinji held out the flowers and Maya took them gently. Not sure what to make of all of this. "Would you like to come in and wait for a little while, whilst I finish getting ready?" She asked politely.

"That's a nice offer, I think I'll accept upon that if you don't mind." Shinji said this without his usual abrupt tone and this sudden refreshing politeness was almost charming.

As Shinji entered the bungalow, he saw the cute decorations and designs. The place was plain at first glance, but further inspection showed that there were pink pillows, a teddy bear on a chair and even a pastel pink laptop with a bunny rabbit sticker on top. All the tell-tale signs of a girly girl who didn't quite want to grow up yet. Meanwhile, Maya was panicking in another room. She had put the flowers into a jar and put tap water into it, but now she wandered around her bed room with conflicting thoughts raging inside her mind. 'I shouldn't have let him in, even if I was rude I should have just told him to go. It would be less painful then than it would be now. But what if this date actually worked out? No! No, don't think that. Shinji is just fifteen...' Maya paused for a moment and her thoughts clarified into an answer. 'That's it! He's only fifteen, no matter what he won't have a car. Hell, he won't even know how to drive one.' Maya rushed downstairs and found Shinji waiting there with his hands held, neatly, behind his back. "Shinji." She began. Shinji looked up at her and smiled another boy-like smile again and said. "What is it Maya? I have the car outside waiting for us and a reservation booked. If you're worried about looking pretty, you should know that you already look stunning." Theses words hit Maya like a sack of potatoes. 'A car? He has a car? Am I dreaming this?' Whilst lost in these thoughts Shinji opened the front door and held out a hand for Maya to hold. He lead her outside, whereupon he saw the car. It was Misato's car, but she didn't know that. Instead she saw the car parked outside and something clicked in her head. 'This date, seems perfect. So why can't I just enjoy myself. In fact who cares if I'm nine years older than Shinji. Other people have been together despite larger age differences. So I'll make the most of this. I'll enjoy it!'

* * *

Driving down to the restaurant, Shinji's mind was locked in his own thoughts. 'The hallucinations and delusions and now the ease at which I steal another car. It's clear to me now, my persona is catching up with me.' Shinji looked to his left and saw that Maya was finally beginning to relax. So he relaxed himself as well. 'Maybe this time, however, I can use my persona to benefit people, instead of just me.'

Shinji and Maya arrived at the restaurant and they were booked in as sister and brother. But Maya didn't seem to mind this. As, inside her head, she realized that reality did have to come in somewhere. They were then directed to their table where the date truly began. Shinji decided to make the first move. "I noticed that you seem to like pink a lot, is that your favourite colour? If you don't mind me asking." Maya looked surprised by the first question. But she smiled and answered all the same. "Well yes... and no. Pink, is a cute colour and I think I'm attracted to cute things." Maya looked over at Shinji and noticed that has last statement might be misinterpreted. But didn't want to kick up a fuss about it, so she just sat there blushing. Leaving Shinji to continue. "Ah, I can see the pattern now. You have a teddy bear at home and even sit on a pink cat pillow at work. No wonder you're so cute, you surround yourself with cute things Maya." Maya mulled this over and then finally laughed. "I do, surround myself with that kind of stuff don't I? But you don't think it's weird or anything?" Maya asked this and suddenly turned serious, but Shinji just smiled. "Maya you work at Nerv, a high profile security defence system that's been put into place to defend against angel and on top of that, you might sure that I don't get my butt handed to me. So do I think you're weird? No, the fact that you're still being a cute and pretty young woman despite working at such a over the top compound just makes you appear as a stronger and a more self-realized woman." What Shinji said made Maya blush, she was always worried that her affinity for what's cute would make people think less of her. But Shinji did the opposite and in fact, praised her for being who she was. Bit by bit, Maya only found herself more at ease in Shinji's company as the date went on. But eventually the meal was finished and Shinji paid for the check and drove Maya home.

* * *

Shinji walked Maya up to her front doorstep, hoping that Maya wouldn't say that he had been rude and that he'd been overly showy. But instead Maya turned around and said. "Shinji, I had a wonderful night... But the thing is, is that I can't-" Maya was suddenly cut off by Shinji pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. The kiss radiated throughout their nerves and moved along their whole bodies. Maya became weak on one knee. But she used the other one to hold herself up as her mind kicked into high gear. She slowly whispered. "Goodnight." And tried to leave, however she couldn't go as she had locked herself around Shinji in an embrace. "One more kiss." Shinji whispered and this time Maya tried to kiss Shinji. It was a bit more clumsy due to nerves, but once Maya got round to it. It was far better than Shinji's, seemingly burning the lips in a hot sensation. A few seconds later, Maya finally let go and whispered "thank you." Before retreating into the house. Shinji decided that the date had worked out well in the end. Despite the hiccups he had before the date even began. So he returned home, with Misato's car.

When Shinji got back to the apartment, Misato was waiting for him. "Shinji!" She barked at him. Making him jump out of his skin. Shinji, not sure what to do, bowed his head and said. "Your beating may be harsh, but the date was worth it." Misato opened her mouth to begin her verbal assault, but something clicked in her mind. "Date?" She asked. Shinji nodded, whilst still in a bowing position. "Oh, you can tell me all about that over a pack of beer." Misato said and happily entered the house with an excuse to drink more beer. Shinji was about to enter the house to, but a thought entered his head. 'Now that he had people he cared about, what would happen to those people if the rest of his past actually managed to catch up with him again?' Shinji felt it best not to dwell on such horrible thoughts and entered the building to tell Misato of his day.


	10. Chapter 10 Shinji loses his temper

Evangelion Rewrite: Chapter 10 Shinji loses his temper

"Remind me why I let you two come along?" Shinji asked Touji and Kensuke as they flew across Japan in a helicopter. Misato chuckled from the front of the aircraft. "After stealing my car to go out on a date, I think you owe it to me to allow me to have a date of my own." Touji nearly popped out of his seat when Misato said this, clearly the idea of a 'date' thrilled him. Shinji put his hand onto Touji's shoulder and said. "If you kept your blood inside your head instead of your crotch, you'd be able to tell that she has another agenda Touji." Touji smiled at this and put his own hand on Shinji's shoulder, creating a powerful EMP-like tension that threatened to crash the helicopter. The strength of will competition was cut short by Kensuke's happy declaration of "aircraft carriers!" and other heaps of misused metal. Shinji blocked out the following conversation and focused his mind on a tint of red hair that he could see below.

* * *

Shinji stretched his legs and arms as he got out of the helicopter, he looked up to see Kensuke running around with a camera that he'd brought, filming everything. Close behind was Misato looking worse for wear and next to Shinji laid Touji. Who had fallen on the floor in an attempt to keep his on straight. "Touji, it's a ugly looking hat. So why you'd bring it?" Shinji asked this question as Touji got back up, clearly his pride had a nasty bruise. "Because it's a classy hat and it's a good job that you don't understand class, since Misato does." Shinji laughed at Touji for this and slapped him on the back, causing the hat to fall off again. "Alright, fair's fair. Just don't try and jump overboard if it falls into the water." Shinji said this and walked off, leaving Touji to pick up the pieces.

He saw Misato talking to the redhead that he'd spotted earlier, oddly enough she was a girl around his age. "You've grown some, haven't you?" Shinji heard Misato ask as he walked towards the two girls, intent on finding out why he'd been brought here. "I've not only grown taller, my figure has filled out as well." The redhead said with clearly too much pride. Shinji decided that this girl was just an obnoxious brat and decided to interrupt her in order to talk to Misato. "Good for you redhead, Misato, can you please tell me what we're doing here?" The redheaded girl blew off steam at Shinji's casual dismissal. "And just who the hell do you think you are!?" The redheaded and red faced girl shouted at Shinji. Who ignored her still.

"This old rust bucket of a ship can't possibly have anything important, so why are we here?" Misato was doing her best to ignore Shinji as she looked on silently and Shinji, in turn, ignored the redhead and walked right past her.

But he stopped when he heard her yell something that struck a nerve. "So, you must be the third child! Only someone who has such an important role could be so self-important." Shinji turned around and walked towards her until they were face to face. "So what if I was? It doesn't make anything difference, but what about you redhead?" The three onlookers remained silent, Misato looking bored and the two boys looked unsure of themselves. "I am the second child, Asuka Langley." The redhead explain. Shinji looked her in her blue eyes as he said his next sentence with complete disdain. "Someone who openly and proudly calls him or herself a Evangelion child is clearly nothing more than a fool who'll crawl at the feet of their masters and to be brutally honest I already have somebody like that back home. So I don't need another one." Asuka lost her temper at this, she struck her with her hand and grabbed Shinji's throat and reached behind his legs with her leg, intending to trip him up. But Shinji hand bent down on one leg and stiffened. Preventing her from tripping him, with his throat still being gripped by Asuka's hand, Shinji struck out with his palm against Asuka's stomach. She fell to the floor, letting go of Shinji in the process. Who rasped as he breathed in fresh air and stood back up on two legs. "Pathetic, if you lose you're temper then you damn well better make sure that you can back that anger up with a powerful rage." Shinji left as he said this, no longer interested in Asuka Langley.

* * *

Shinji walked around the ship with his hands behind his back, guards looked at him as if to say "What are you doing here kid?" But none of them had the balls or tenacity to say this to him, so instead they watched him. All of a sudden the sea wind stopped dead and the smell of salt disappeared as the environment around Shinji changed until Shinji found himself in a classy room with a rug, a lit fireplace and an assortment of pretty wares. In front of the fireplace was a leather chair, a hand beckoned Shinji. 'No! I mustn't freak out.' Shinji screamed this in his head and closed his eyes silently until he felt the wind on his face again. When he opened his eyes, the hallucination was gone. 'They're starting to occur more often and dig deeper into my most hated memories.' Shinji shook his head and left to find Misato.

When found Misato up on the bridge with his two friends, a group of navy officers and the ginger idiot. He opened to mouth to make himself known but another voice spoke out before him. "Well you're as gallant as ever." A confident voice spoke out and Misato turned to face the man who spoke out and immediately lost all focus at his appearance. Shinji kept quiet as he observed this new unknown element. The oldest navy officer was the next to speak. "Mr Kaji, I insist that you don't simply let yourself onto the bridge." Shinji observed the newcomer as he brushed off his superior and continued forward with the same brash confidence. He turned his head slightly as he looked at Misato, revealing a pony tail. 'This guy can't be for real.' Shinji thought to himself as he stood next to Toji and Kensuke, effectively blending into the crowd.

* * *

Shinji found himself below deck in some kind of mess hall, after a long trek down and even a trip down the elevator. The atmosphere was less than pleasant as Misato did her best to put up a mental barrier in front of the smirking Kaji, which was strong enough to keep the other two boys plus Asuka quiet. Shinji kept himself focused on the smirking man, but didn't pin his eyes on him; trying to avoid making his observations known. "Do you have a boyfriend now?" Kaji finally asked, breaking the awkward silence. "That's none of your business." Misato said, clearly upset by something. Shinji expected this kind of back and forth, but Kaji instead turned to him and asked. "You're living with Katsuragi aren't you?" Shinji said nothing at first, instead loosening his knuckles by cracking them, but he felt Kaji try and mentally egg him on. So he answered with, "and what if I was?" Kaji leaned forward and looked directly as Shinji as he said "if so then tell me. Is she still wild in bed?" The atmosphere froze as Touji, Kensuke, Asuka and Misato reeled back in shock.

But it soon fizzed and cracked with a nasty tension as Shinji shook violently. He stood up silently, grabbed his end of the table and threw it into the air. Pots and plates smashed against the ground and shattered into pieces. The table fell back onto another table and caused more damage to the mess hall. Kaji smiled at this sudden loss of control, but that smile when Shinji net said. "Don't you ever, talk about her- like that." Shinji's words barely came out as he seethed pure, unbridled rage. "I- don't want- you to ever- ever! Say anything! Like that- EVER AGAIN!" Shinji almost roared his last two words as his fists shook dangerously, making Shinji look like he'd snapped. Asuka backed off, finally understanding what Shinji meant by "back that anger up with a powerful rage." Touji and Kensuke fell silent like dormice and Misato watched Shinji lose his temper more than he had ever done before. But a smile returned to Kaji's face. "What kind of a reaction is-" his words were cut off, after Shinji nailed him a punch in the face; which was so quick that flesh visibly rippled around the center of Shinji's punch. "Kaji!" Asuka screamed out and ran to the slumped over figure lying on the floor next to his knocked over chair. Shinji's rage hadn't quelled though, as he stood in the center of the group, he hunched over and tense his whole body so much that he turned red and veins angrily popped out on his body and forehead. He breathed in and out slowly though his clenched teeth, making his breathing sound tense and painful. Misato put a hand on Shinji's shoulder and he froze immediately, he turned to look at her and she down at him with an emotionless face that was stone in appearance. Within a few seconds, he breathed normally and his skin colour returned to normal. A few moments later, he leant up straight and he let his hands hang loose. But he was still visibly shaking though. Misato looked down at Kaji and Asuka and said "I believe Nerv's most reckless Eva pilot just introduced himself to you." She then looked over to Toji and Kensuke, who immediately received the message and took Shinji to the top deck.

* * *

Shinji trudged over to the railing and leaned over, looking out at the sea. Whilst Touji and Kensuke stood on either side of him. "Wow Shinji, that punch was so quick and direct. If you'd thrown a punch like that at me after I hit you, then I think I'd have been put into hospital myself." Toji said this as he rested his back against the railing and looked out at the sky. Shinji felt a weight on his shoulder and looked up to see Kensuke's hand on him. "Cheer up Shinji, sure you overreacted, but you'd have never done so if he hadn't insulted Misato like that." Shinji nodded at Kensuke's words, but went back to looking at the Shinji. "What made him think that he had the right to say that about Misato?" Shinji asked quietly, showing his first glint of weakness to his two school friends. Touji and Kensuke looked at each other, before Touji sighed and decided that he'd better try and explain this one. "Usually people like me and Kensuke are seen as the sort of people who'd say that. Since we're perverts and we don't have girlfriends. But if you actually pay attention, you'd find that it's the people like him that usually end up saying or doing stuff like that, since they believe themselves to be better than everybody else for whatever reason. But that's just not how it works. This is a lesson that you're starting to learn now Shinji, because you're still just a kid like us. No matter what you think, you can afford to make mistakes so long as you learn from them. But he's an adult, whatever mistakes he's made in the past he clearly hasn't learnt from and that's why he thinks himself to be better than everybody. Which is why you should try and learn from this if you can. I don't know how, but if you find something to gain from this experience, it will make you a better person Shinji" Touji finished and let Kensuke take over. "Besides, you pilot a giant robot. I think giant robot beats a pony tail any day of the week." Shinji laughed at this and turned around to look at his friends. "Alright, this trip hasn't been turned into a complete nightmare just yet. Let's explore this ship inside out and see just what we'll be brining back with us." Kensuke and Touji nodded at Shinji after he said this and they all snuck off to unauthorized areas of the ship.


	11. Chapter 11 From bad to worse

Evangelion Rewrite: Chapter 11

The iron padlock coldly kept the three boys from exploring the engine room. It wasn't the padlock's fault. But it was just unfortunate that this padlock happened to be the lock that got in Shinji's way. "Well I guess we're not getting it, this is one hell of a tough padlock." Kensuke mumbled this to Toji, but life was brought back into him when Shinji came. However, this life was more inspired by fight or flight reflexes as Shinji held a large axe and brought it down upon the lock. Toji exclaimed out loud "holy crap, you're crazy Shinji!" The padlock had remained intact, so Shinji held the fireaxe above his head again. Quickly muttering, "well. If they didn't want me to break in, they shouldn't have put a fire axe so close to this pad lock." Then he swiftly brought the axe down upon the padlock again and again until it broke and fell to the ground. "Well guys." Shinji forced out in between his pants. "I think we can get into the engine room now." Kensuke smiled at Shinji and readied his camera as he walked through the door. Toji gave Shinji odd looks, but then made his way into the room and was silently followed by Shinji himself.

* * *

Kensuke shouted, "wow" madly, until Touji grabbed him by his collar and hushed him up. Shinji walked around the engine room, it was a series of platforms and gangways that all surrounded a large reactor which grinded with life, the three boys figured that this was the engine. "Shit, I guess breaking in with an axe was a bad idea after all." Shinji said this and turned to face several sailors who had them surrounded. "This is an restricted area, give us the camera and leave quietly." A man with a Sub Lieutenant rank said to the three break-ins.

Shinji, Toji and Kensuke found themselves being escorted to the bridge by three scowling sailors. "Still worth it Kensuke?" Shinji asked.

"Still worth it." Kensuke answered and earned him a clout round then back of his head. "Keep moving!" Grunted the sailor behind Kensuke. They continued on in silence until they stopped, rather abruptly. "I'll be taking the third child." Ordered a girl's voice. "Which one's the third child again?" Asked Shinji in a light tone.

"I think she's talking about Kensuke." Toji answered.

"Or, she could be talking about Shinji." Kensuke said, understanding the ploy.

"Perhaps she's talking about the sailors behind us." Shinji said. "She never said that she didn't mean man-child." This remark earned Shinji a quick boot to the back of the leg and he grunted at the sudden introduction of pain. "Quick fooling around and come with me Shinji, you idiot!" Asuka lost her control and shouted this loud enough to startle the man holding Shinji. "Well, if you had asked for me by name, I would have known what you were on about, red head." Shinji was seeing just how much he could annoy Asuka until he actually had to come with her. He straightened himself up in order to make his demands. "Alright, fine, I'll come with you. If you, make the head scratchers behind us, let my friends go as well." Asuka immediately snapped her fingers arrogantly and after few moments the sailors backed off. "We have adult work to do anyway." One of them said and they all left, heading back down to the engine room.

"Let me know if you need some help cleaning engine room, you know, adult work!" Kensuke shouted this after them and was grabbed by Toji, who grinned had knuckled Kensuke head playfully. When they turned, Shinji and Asuka were gone.

* * *

"So, you just wanted to show off your Eva?" Shinji asked as Asuka uncovered a giant red robot. "Unlike your test robot, the Eva 02 is the first true Evangelion. Built for actual combat situations with more speed and battle capabilities." Asuka had jumped on top of the Eva in order to say this, but Shinji had lost interest and was cleaning the inside of his ear with one finger before flicking the wax at Askua's Eva. Making her burn brightly. "Listen Asuka, I'm grateful for you getting me out and trouble and all. But if you just want to gloat, do and do that kind of stuff to that Kaji guy. I'm not at all interested in who's got the shinier machine." Shinji said this and began to walk off until a rumble nearly threw him into the water surrounding the Eva. "What on earth was that?" Shinji asked and Asuka ran off shouting.

"An undersea shockwave!" Shinji quickly followed her from behind and joined up with her when she stopped at a railing. They quickly spotted what was causing all of the fuss. A large underwater foe was reeking havoc on the warships surrounding the main ship. "Looks like an angel." Shinji said, suddenly reeling back into a more serious state. "A real one?" Asuka asked in surprise.

"Yep, god knows why it decided to come here though, this thing could destroy an unguarded Tokyo-3 if it took the opportunity. Oh well, I guess this is your chance to prove that your Eva is as good as you say it is." Shinji finished and grew a little worried when he saw the wicked smile on Asuka's face. 'Damn that girl!' Shinji thought to himself. 'She's going to get herself killed if she charges in without taking it seriously. I better come with her and make sure that she doesn't make my mistakes.' Shinji then bit into his thumb and drew the fiery symbol onto his other hand.

* * *

Regret, is a funny emotion. It requires for you to have done or said something bad, before you can actually feel regretful. Standing in a skin tight entry-plug suit, that was designed for Asuka, Shinji felt regret in full colour. But another funny thing about regret is that, once you feel it, it's too late to change anything. With a whirling sound, the Eva 02's entry plug opened up and Shinji jumped in. "Just wait and see my superior piloting skills." Asuka gloated.

"Unless you're trying to romantically impress me, shut up and get in already. We haven't got time for being prideful." This shut Asuka up and she got into the plug with a red glow on her face. She quietly activated the Eva started talking mumbled up garbage, which caused the Eva to spring into action. "Excuse me, but just what the hell was that nonsense that you said?" Shinji asked with unguarded curiosity, but this sudden noise caused an error in the entry plug. "Idiot!" Asuka yelled. "By talking in Japanese, you've disrupted the Eva. Shut up and think in German!" Shinji began to chuckle. "German? You call that German? What you were speaking sounded like an abomination of German." Asuka glared at Shinji madly for this, but she ordered for the Eva to change the language to Japanese and the Eva, finally, fully activated.

* * *

With a grin Asuka jumped from the cargo ship that was holding the Eva and landed on a warship close to the angel, which destroyed both ships. A countdown began for the energy supply of the Eva 02. "Damn, if this was the real model, then they should have fixed the energy problems." Shinji muttered. But Asuka ignored Shinji and instead started screaming down the communications. "Misato! Get the external power plug ready." With an affirmative from Misato, Asuka started to jump from ship to ship in order to get to the main vessel. This destroyed each one of them in turn until they reached the main ship and found the plug lying in wait for them. Asuka grabbed it and attached it to her Eva, stopping the countdown. Shinji talked to Asuka calmly, trying to get some sort of plan into her head. "We don't have any weapons, so hang back and observe the angel a little. We can't let the progressive knife go to waste." Asuka took out the knife and held her position as the Angel charged them both. It gleamed under the water and then jumped onto the Eva 02, knocking the knife out of Asuka's hands. "Damn it! I said that knife was important!" Shinji yelled as the angel tried to squish them both. Asuka tried to push the angel off of the Eva, but slipped on debris and nearly fell into the water. But, luckily, this flipped the angel overboard. "Asuka! It's impossible to fight underwater with Type-B equipment!" Misato's voice yelled through the com link. "You never know, unless you try." Asuka said defiantly. But Shinji gripped her shoulder like a vice, causing her to yelp. "Don't be a jumpy little shit, even if the Eva can fight down there, we'll be in it's home territory. Giving the angel the upper advantage. You want to prove that your Eva is better? Well you can only do that if you're alive." Asuka grimaced but held off. 'Good girl, at least you can listen better than I can.' Shinji thought with a smile. But his attention was caught by the appearance of some kind of futuristic super jet. "Kaji!" Yelled out Misato so loud that Shinji and Asuka heard it from the communications. "I've got something to deliver, so I'll be taking off now." Kaji's words made Shinji even more furious than the last time Kaji pissed Shinji off and he screamed down the communications. "Bastard coward! When I catch up to you, I'll rip off your fucking head and spit down your throat! You dare to run away whilst fifteen year olds are fighting for their lives!? You fucking worthless pile of scum! I will tear off your chin and shove it up your anus! So in case you haven't gotten it yet! I will find you and I will break you and then I will kill you, you pathetic pile of human trash!" Silence reigned supreme after this outburst, Asuka was visibly stunned by this sudden explosion of angst and foul language. Misato was unsure of what to make of it and instead decided to note to herslef that Kaji should be kept far away from Shinji and Kaji himself, sped off without another word.

* * *

"Damn manwhore, if I get my hands on him. I will get him back for this." Shinji grumbled, but Asuka interrupted him before he could continue. "It's coming again!" She shouted and jumped into the water. But the Eva became unable to move. "It's not working!" Asuka screamed.

"And why do you think that is? Could it perhaps have something to do with the Type-B Equipment?" Shinji asked, just about having enough of this whole day. "You're the third child! Do something!" Asuka commanded this, forgetting Shinji's foul mood that strangled any other atmosphere. He ignored her and she wailed helplessly until the sixth angel opened it's mouth and swallowed them. "It has a mouth!?" Asuka screamed in surprise.

"Of course it does, it is alive. What did you think angels were? Robots like your precious Eva?" Shinji fired off these questions and then started sulking again as the angel dragged the Eva around the undersea in it's mouth. Misato's voice crackled over the communications as she explained her plan to suicide bomb two warships into the angel's mouth after the Eva 02 opened it to escape. "Good plan Misato and you don't even have an Eva. What do you think of that, Asuka?" Shinji taunted Asuka and then sat onto her lap, making her scream in surprise, but she didn't kick up a fuss. "I don't intend to die today, so let's get this pointless day over with already!" After this Shinji pulled up on the Eva's controls and then Asuka joined in. Both of them struggling for their lives. Disgusting came from the angel as it's mouth was being wrenched open, then with a final burst of strength, the Eva gaped the angel's mouth fully open and held it in place until the two warships dove straight into the mouth. The angel devoured the entire explosion, that was rained down from the warship's cannons, and bursted in a cloud of purple energy; which fired the Eva out of the ocean. Allowing Asuka to land on another warship and with a sigh, the Eva deactivated.

* * *

'Today has been the worst, I met up with another teammate and she turned out to be worse than the other teammate. I got into a fight with Misato's old lover, I got into a fight with the sixth angel and if I walk outside of this damned useless Eva and someone dares to laugh at me because of this stupid female entry-plug I'm wearing. So help me! Because I will end with day with a rampage on that person's face!' Shinji breathed in silently and left the Eva without any regard for what everybody outside saw. As he walked forward, his balls jiggled a little, with his own 'package' clearly on display. "Go on, laugh." Shinji said to Kensuke and Toji as they held their hands over their mouths. "But know that if you laugh, I'll make sure that you'll be eating through a tube for the rest of your lives." This threat silenced Kensuke and Toji and they humbly looked down at the ground. Some sailors stopped to look at Shinji, but they all quickly grasped the situation and left silently; their lives were on the line after all. 'Yes, this truly is, the end of a horrible day.'

* * *

Shinji's fowl mood had crept over to the next day, making it so that Kensuke, Toji and Shinji sat on one side of the classroom and all of the over classmates did their best to huddle round on the opposite side. Toji opened his mouth and Shinji cut him off. "Don't. Don't even say anything. I don't want to hear it." Toji closed his mouth but it gaped open again when a glint of red came into the classroom. Shinji ignored it until a familiar voice said "my name is Asuka Langley and I will be your new classmate." The words "new classmate" echoed repeatedly in Shinji's mind and the atmosphere dropped to new levels of depravity and everybody became silent as they looked at Shinji. Almost feeling the air crackle around him. Toji and Kensuke made the wise choice to also back off as Shinji stood up slowly and turned unnaturally slow, like a foul demon. He then swiftly picked up his desk and threw it at Asuka screaming "just shut up and die already!" The desk smashed into the wall, a few inches away from Asuka. An idea popped into Shinji's head, so he straightened up and said "I mean, I'm Shinji your new classmate. I hope that we can be friends." Asuka brushed throw her hair and regained her happy composure. "Sure." She said cheerfully.

"You were not meant to say that, with such a cheerful attitude." Shinji grumbled with a terrifying undertone. Asuka gulped, signalling the start of her days as Nerv's newest Eva pilot.


	12. Chapter 12 Things that get passed down

Evangelion Rewrite: Chapter 12 Things that get passed down

"Hello, Shinji. Gutan Moorgun." spoke Asuka Langley as she approached a fleeing Shinji. If there was one thing that Shinji didn't want to do, it was be anywhere near this red head, especially at school. But now that she was here, he might as well rub her up the wrong way. "Hello Asuka, still bastardizing the German language I see." The red head immediately flamed up when Shinji said this, so he knew he hit the right nerve and decided to continue. "It's pronounced Guten Morgen." Asuka seethed anger at being shown up, but she decided that she could get some of her pride back by flicking Shinji in the forehead. It was one of the bigger mistakes of her life. Shinji head butted Asuka and she fell backwards, onto her ass, regretting her decision straight away. Shinji rubbed his head, he hadn't hit her hard enough to knock her out, but it still hurt him a little. "Hey, hey Shinji. What the hell do you think you're doing?" A classmate who had stood in front off Shinji said this to him. But Shinji, ignored him and walked off. "What rubbed him up the wrong way?" A girl said behind him, but Shinji didn't hear an answer, he'd already left school early.

* * *

Shinji was trying to keep his temper in check by going for a ramble around Tokyo-3, he knew that Asuka was being a brat. But he also knew that attacking her was going way overboard. But things had been piling up recently and she wasn't helping at all. He looked up and saw a railing next to the road, so he leant on it in order to try and think things through. 'Those hallucinations have stopped all of a sudden, that one back on the aircraft carrier was the last.' Shinji pondered upon this before delving deeper into his thoughts, the scenery around him became black as his mind was too focused to take in any extra stimuli. 'Everything has a purpose, that's what the boss taught me. So these hallucinations must indicate to something I've seen but haven't noticed... that first one though, that was more like inner conflict. It was different from the others. I think it's safe to say that was a result of stress, but the other two... well in my second hallucination I was in prison, with people chasing me. So it's a possibility that this was a result of the adrenaline after breaking into that bank. Or it's a possibility that it was caused by my fear of being caught for my crime. However that last one is the strangest, there's nothing that I can remember that would explain myself seeing that bastard again. Sitting in his chair, beckoning me over. I feel unclean just thinking about it.' "Hey kid!" A man shouted out and brought Shinji back into reality, he looked around for the source of the voice, but he couldn't find the man until he shouted out "over here!" From the other side of the road. Shinji spun round and spotted an old man with white hair, a slight beard and glasses. "Hey, if you're not doing anything, do you mind helping me out?" The old man asked this and Shinji found that people were staring at them. So he quickly followed the old man to try and get rid of the growing crowd.

* * *

The old man walked silently after Shinji had crossed the road to catch up with him. Ignorantly expecting Shinji tofollow with no explanation. Shinji thought about just walking away now that he had gotten rid of the unwanted attention, but curiosity had gotten the better of him and so he followed the old man into a small shop.

The sight that laid before Shinji was very strange and unexpected. Shinji had walked into a vast bookstore, with books set up all over. They were on the shelves, on desks and even on the floor. But despite this, nobody was here except Shinji and the old man. "It's good that you came, I needed somebody to help me pack these books away." The old guy said to Shinji, appearing out of a corner with a handful of books. "What do you mean by pack away? Aren't you going to sell these old things?" Shinji asked, but the old guy just chuckled. "No, no. I'm moving out of the city and before you got worked up about those monsters I'm going to have to immediately answer you with no. It's not because of them. I think, like these old books, I've given it all I can give. I've outlived my wife and my children are all grown up, so now it's time to settle down in a place that I can be happy. Besides, nobody's been interested in these books for ages. Which is why I need you to help me pack these books up so that I may find a library to donate them to." After hearing this from the old man, Shinji walked into the library and started to collect books. "That's it." The old man shouted out to him. "When you've got a large pile of books, then you can put them out near the front door." Shinji called back that he understood and went back to work.

The dust seeped up his nose and irritated his eyes. 'Just how long has it been since these old things have been used?' Shinji thought to himself. But he worked on, every now and again stopping to read the cover of a book that took his interest, before putting in with the others that he was carrying and putting them with the growing piles near the door. Then, sooner than expected, the store was empty and Shinji had begun tying the books up into bundles with the old man.

"So how do you plan to transport these books then?" Shinji asked when they had finished. The old man finished up and turned to Shinji, he had a calm look about him and, despite his age, didn't look at all tired. "The new owners of this shop are going to give me a lift to a library in Tokyo and then I'm going to hitch a ride to the country." The old man said this, but something immediately struck Shinji as odd. "These new shop owners seem very nice, since they're helping you out so much and all." The old man laughed when Shinji said this.

"Nah, they're getting the shop for free if they do this for me. Not like I care, I don't need any extra money." When the old man said this, Shinji decided that he had to protest to this. "It sounds more like you're going out to die."

"No, to the contrary. I'm going out to find peace. It's just that peace means many different things to different people and at different times in the lives of those people. It just so happens that, for me, peace means living my remaining days without a worry." The old man concluded and Shinji backed down, but the old man smiled and took something out of his back pocket. It was a white book. "Here have this, I have a feeling that you'll like it young man." He said this and handed Shinji the book. Looking at the cover Shinji read the title: Catcher in the rye, a novel by J.D Salinger. "Thank you for this, but why are you giving it to me?" Shinji asked.

"I think, that you can make the most out of it right now. Besides, I need to pay you for your hard work." Shinji laughed at the old man's honest words. But as a truck appeared in front of the store, he remember something. "I don't even know your name, let alone why you decided to ask me to help you." The old man stoked his beard when pondering Shinji's words. "Well you can call me by my family name Takahata, as for why I picked you? I saw you leaning against the railing and decided that you were crying out for something to take your mind off of things, it's not good for you if you try and solve the whole world." Shinji smiled at these words and nodded his head profoundly. Takahata chucked and ruffled Shinji's hair, Shinji froze at this sudden contact, but was woken up by Takahata's laughing. "You know, you remind me a little of a friend I had when I was young. He was so brazen and unused to human contact, but he was still just a normal kid with a kind soul. I guess I really did make the right decision to give you that book after all. So long kid" Shinji nodded to Takahata and then walked to the entrance before turning around and bowing. "My name is Shinji Ikari and I thank you for allowing me to help you." As Shinji said this, Takahata smiled and waved him off.

* * *

Misato's apartment was nice and welcoming, the right atmosphere to read this book. Misato was at Nerv and not a single sound could be heard in the building. That was, until Asuka came home before Shinji could open the book. With a sigh, Shinji put the book in his back pocket and went to greet Asuka. "Asuka, about earlier today. I feel that I should apologize for winding you up and having a go at you." This froze Asuka dead in her tracks, then she grinned, put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth; but Shinji interrupted her first. "However, I will not apologize for head butting you. Since you did flick me first, if you want me to apologize for retaliating, you're going to have to apologize for flicking me first."

"No way. I-" Asuka began, but was interrupted by Shinji again.

"Then you will never hear an apology from me." Shinji got up and left for his room. Asuka huffed and went off to create a lot of noise.

* * *

Shinji cooked diner with one hand, the other hand held his book and his stern gaze as he read through it. Flicking through the pages with his thumb. "Oi! Shinji! You're meant to pay attention to what you're cooking." Misato called out to him from the table that she was sitting at. "It's still safer than letting you cook Misato." Shinji called back in an attempt to antagonize her. Shinji's jab worked and Misato huffed and then slouched over the table. "All right, it's done." Shinji said and began to serve up dinner.

The dinner was eaten silently, by Shinji. Misato and Asuka were to engrossed in watching Shinji read his book whilst eating his food. It was an unnatural sight that made Shinji look like a professional bookworm. "Hey now Shinji." Misato said reassuringly, "I think you better try and put that book down for one moment."

"I would. But this idiot of a main character keeps me reading." Shinji said this quietly and forked another mouthful of food into his mouth, nearly missing. "Ha! Well at least you and the this guy have something in common." Asuka insulted Shinji rather childishly and waited for his reaction. But Shinji just finished what he had in his mouth and nodded in agreement before saying. "Perhaps we do share a few qualities... but this doesn't mean that I'm going to let you off for calling me an idiot Asuka." Shinji then looked up from his book for the first time that evening and fixed Asuka a frightening stare.

* * *

Shinji turned to the last page of his book and savoured it whilst laying on his bed, then he slammed his book closed. Which indicated that he had finally finished. Just then Misato opened the door to his bedroom and closed it behind her. "I never asked you Shinji." She began. "Where did you get that book?" Shinji thought about how to answer Misato's question. It had been an odd day to say the least, so he decided just to simply tell her the whole story start to finish. "Is that so?" Misato asked rhetorically and then sighed, sitting down on the bed next to Shinji. "I suppose that old man must have been the kindest person you've ever met in your life then?" Shinji shrugged at Misato and then said. "Recently yes, but a long time ago, my teacher looked after me. This was when I was left on my own. He looked after me and taught me how to play the Cello and even gave me my own. However I left his care a long, long time ago. So, Takahata has been the kindest person I've met since then." Misato looked away when Shinji had finished then she apologized. "I'm sorry Shinji, not even after you ran to help me when I shut off that nuclear reactor, did I ever even think to thank you. You came here empty and I didn't even give you anything except for your school clothes that you're wearing now."

"That's not true." Shinji said and then got out the photo of Misato that he had in his back pocket and showed it to her. "You gave me this and I kept it, wanting to have at least something to hold onto even when I had nothing." Misato looked at the picture of herself pulling a pose and laughed. "Hey now, I sent you a whole bundle of those. What did you do with them?" Misato asked this and smiled kindly.

"I discard everyone of them except for this one." Shinji answered.

"What's so special about that one then?" Misato asked.

"It's the last one you sent, making it the one that made me decided to come here in the first place." Shinji said Misato laughed, probably alerting Asuka over in her room.

"You're a strange boy Shinji." Misato said this and tried to hug Shinji, but he swiftly got up off of the bed and turned her back on her. Misato took the hint, she tried to force her motherly tendencies on him too soon. She cursed herself for forgetting the situation and got up. "Goodnight Shinji." She said and left quietly, without another word. "Goodnight, Misato." Shinji whispered to the photograph.

* * *

Omake:

Shinji sat down in Ritsuko's medical office, observing the medical equipment lined up in their retrospective places. "Shinji!" Ritsuko called out from behind, making Shinji jump a little. "Yeah, what is it doctor? Do you know why I'm getting these chest pains?" Shinji fired off these question at Ritsuko who sat down and made herself comfortable. "Yes Shinji, now this may take you a little off-guard. So please prepare yourself." Shinji nodded and waited for Ritsuko's answer. "Very well then. Shinji Ikari, you have somehow turned into a girl." Time stopped before slowly beginning again, speeding up gradually as Shinji moved his hands towards his chest. Then his hands reached his chest and he grabbed firmly. Two soft mounds of flesh were squished by this sudden grasp. Shinji quickly stood up and roared. "DON'T I EVER GET A BREAK IN THESE OMAKES!?"


	13. Chapter 13 Just Desserts

Evangelion Rewrite: Chapter 13 Just Desserts

Shinji sat idly at the table, with a bowl of ice cream, which he glossed over with a fork. After a while, Shinji set down the fork and picked up a spoon adjacent to the fork and proceeded to ladle the ice cream with his new utensil. Asuka walks into the room and spots Shinji playing with his food. "You're making a mess, you idiot." She said in a confrontational manner. Shinji ignores her for a little while, mindlessly absorbed by his now half-melted ice cream. Then he put down his spoon, next to his fork (making even more mess) and speaks up. "Asuka, may I ask a question? Considering the fact that you forced me out of my room, threw out my personal belongings, tried to show me up at school and recently antagonized me to the point where I felt it necessary to headbutt you."

"When you put it like that, you make me sick to my stomach and horrified by the fact that you so easily forgot that it was you who keeps causing trouble! You damn idiot! But for the sake of shutting you up, go ahead, what is your question?" Shinji nods in a sage like manner to Asuka's rant before finally asking the question. "Which do you think is more awkward? Eating ice cream with a spoon or a fork?" Asuka droops in the depths of her despair. Clearly no longer having the energy left to fight. "A fork." She mutters dimly. "I thought you'd say that." Shinji answered, "but consider the fact that the spoon is commonly used for soups in far eastern countries. Meaning that eating ice cream with a spoon must be an American habit and Americans are always awkward. So a spoon must be more awkward to eat ice cream with." Asuka entire body seemed to be suspended by a tiny thread. Growing pail, she forces out her next sentence. "It's ice cream. Just eat it like a normal person, you stupid, weird, alien freak."

Shinji nods again and says "a fork it is then." He then picks the fork back up and begins to eat the ice cream. Which is made very difficult by the fact that the ice cream has now fully melted.

Misato entered the room to spot a completely defeated Asuka, lying flat on the floor and Shinji, who is locked in his eternal struggle to eat a bowl of ice cream. Misato took a beer out of the fridge and sat down in the chair opposite to Shinji. She watches him for a while, but decides not to say anything. Being his guardian, Misato had seen him in this current mood before. That mood being a relaxed state of mind. Bemusingly, Shinji would always act childishly whenever he was relaxed. 'Glad somebody's in a good mood at least.' Misato thought to herself and opened her first beer of the day taking a mighty swig from the can. Shinji stopped eating and went back to reading his book: Catcher in the rye. The book itself, whilst looking fairly new when Shinji first received it, now looked middle-aged and a little worn out. This had been achieved through several re-reads in only two days. "You planning to learn that book off by heart, Shinji?" Misato asked in a sarcastic tone. Shinji closed his book and slipped it back into his back pocket, then stood up, bowed and left the apartment. Asuka slumped into her own chair and asked Misato "what makes him so special? Thinking he can always do whatever the hell he wants?" Misato just simply shrugged to his and said "you'll have to ask him.

* * *

The day had started out quietly for Nerv and everybody was in a relaxed mood, except for Maya. It had been a week since her date with Shinji, which she had intended not to go on. But sure enough, Shinji had managed to win her over. This wasn't a bad thing and Shigeru had put it down to the simple fact that Shinji had planned every note of the date perfectly. But a lot of questions still remained about Shinji. 'First of all' Maya thought to herself. 'How did Shinji afford the date in the first place? Second, even if the car he took was stolen from Misato, how did he drive it so well? Third, in his fight against the fifth angel, he had knocked Ayanami unconscious. But as a monitor, I should have known this as soon as her Eva didn't activate. But the computer said that she had activated it. The Commander and Dr. Akagi have decided that Shinji was just lucky there was a bug in the system, but it all seems overly coincidental.' Maya continued to list off the question in her head until she interrupted by a cheerful "hello" from behind her. Maya jumped when she got out of her chair to see Shinji with a half-baked smile. "Shinji! Why are you here? You're a student, you should go to school more instead of coming down here. You-"

"Would you like to go on a second date sometime?" Shinji asked, interrupting Maya's protests. "No, that- I'm sorry but that can't happen. I'm not only out of your age range, but I'm also your co-worker in a top secret military organization. It just can't happen." Maya finished her case and expected that to be enough to deter Shinji, but he wasn't having any of it. "Tonight seems like a good night, if you're free of course." Maya shook her head in disagreement. But before she could open her mouth a voice calmly spoke out. "You should go." It said. Shinji and Maya turned to see that it was Shigeru who had said this, as he sat down at his terminal. Shinji beamed at Shigeru's declaration and finished off the quick conversation. "We've got approval, so why should those problems you mentioned even be so much as a bother?" He nodded cheerfully and continued "I won't be bringing a car this time, because I've already made plans for the date." Shinji then bowed quietly and waved goodbye, seeing himself off.

Maya turned to face Shigeru as he worked in silence. "Why did you go giving him the wrong idea?" Maya asked him. Shigeru leaned back and put his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. "I didn't." He answered. "I wholly believe that you should go with him again." Shigeru then leaned forward and turned to face Maya before continuing "and here's why. First of all, the kid has it rough. He's fighting the most nightmarish creatures to ever have been seen by man on a weekly basis and the simple act of protecting people like Rei Ayanami from his hardships; puts him in direct confrontation with the commander. Who is still in a foul mood with Shinji for knocking Ayanami unconscious and just hasn't been able to get at him because Misato's been protecting him. So, with all this in mind, doesn't he deserve to enjoy life a little? Also, it goes without saying that you're very much cooped up in here with me and Makoto a lot of the time. So you deserve to have some fun too." Maya moulded over the case that Shigeru made before asking "Why else do you want me to keep dating Shinji? Shinji's clever, he doesn't need me to hang around with him."

"For starters, he doesn't need you. But as a fifteen year old, he probably wants somebody to need. But you're right Maya, there's one more reason why I think you should date Shinji and it's a big favour that I'm asking."

"Shoot." Maya said dryly, readying herself for whatever this 'big favour' may be.

"As you've no doubt noticed, Shinji is anything but predictable and average. His fight against any of the angels so far has been proof of that. But when he fought the fifth angel, the monitors said that Ayanami's Eva was active at the time. Even though Miss Ayanami was nowhere near the Eva itself. So I'm asking you to find out if he had anything to do with that incident." Maya nodded at Shigeru's request, his own mind deep in thought before she answered. "Okay, I will do that. Since I have questions of my own that I want him to answer." Shigeru nodded and went back to working at his terminal as Makoto entered, signalling that the day had truly begun.

* * *

The taste of coffee is always bitter. But for Ritsuko, that bitterness felt on par with her acquired taste. Besides that, it was really the stimulant in coffee that made her drink several in one day. Ritsuko licked her lips in one clean circling motion and set the coffee down at her desk. Much to Ritsuko's dismay, a pair of arms wrapped around her in an embrace. "You've lost some weight." The voice of Kaji declared.

"Is that so?" Ritsuko answered back, not even making an attempt to push the womanizer away. "You must be enduring an unrequited love." Kaji stated, softly but in an accusing manner. "How do you know?" Ritsuko asked, playing out this short little drama. Kaji traced his finger over Ritsuko's cheek and said "Because, a woman with a mole in the pathway of her tears is destined to a life full of them." After this was said, vomiting sounds suddenly appeared in the back ground. Kaji let go of Ritsuko and they both turned around to see Shinji, hanging from a vent with one hand and using the other to mimic vomiting violently. "That's quite an entrance young Shinji." Kaji said with his usual brash arrogance. "Hey Ritsuko, I wouldn't go near this guy's lips; because they probably taste of chicken shit." Shinji stated this as if stating any other helpful fact and then drop down onto his feet. Ritsuko decided to label Kaji and Shinji as background noise as she continued to work. "Such a vulgar brat. Didn't Misato teach you any manners since we first parted?"

Shinji grinned mocking and pointed at the room window. "Ask her that yourself" he said. Ritsuko looked up to see Misato standing on the opposite side of the window, looking puzzled. There were marks on her side of the glass panel, from where she had been pressing her face. But Shinji's entrance seemed to have given her pause for thought. But sure enough, she made her entrance and as she did Shinji left unbeknownst to Ritsuko, Misato and Kaji.

* * *

Shinji slipped out of another vent, not too far away from Ritsuko's room. With a quick glance he saw that the corridor was empty. So he leaned back against a wall and fell into a sitting position. He had decided that if there was anything important going on, somebody would wake him up and tell him to get up. But Shinji wasn't so lucky, because the Angel alarm startled him before he could even close his eyes. With one hand on one knee, Shinji pushed himself up off the floor and made his way towards the pilot changing room.

* * *

When he reached the room, Misato's voice called out. "Shinji." Shinji turned around to face Misato's officer of the day mode. "Misato?" Shinji asked, wondering why she would stop him before entering. "Commander Ikari's orders, you are not to fight this angel. You are considered to be to volatile and dangerous, Ayanami and Langley will handle this." Misato stared at Shinji, waiting to swat any signs off fuss. But Shinji stood there emotionlessly for half a minute until he slowly nodded and spoke. "Agreed, Ayanami and Langley need combat experience and with them both together, I don't see them in any immediate danger." Shinji's approval to keep himself out of the fight caught Misato of guard. But his logic made sense. "Very well, in the meantime. Wait here until you are told to report to Commander Ikari." Shinji's grasped his knuckles tightly. Clearly, Shinji still had his boundless hate for his own father. "Oh and Shinji." Misato said before leaving. "If I were you, I'd prepare a good reason for why you attacked Rei Ayanami and ended up potentially endangering the mission. I've protected you so far, but you have to face up to the consequences of your actions." Misato then left Shinji. Who stood quietly and kept a stoneface. His only movement was the visible shaking of his fists.


	14. Chapter 14 Duality

Evangelion Rewrite: Chapter 14 Duality

The high view was always something to behold. But this time was going to mark a special occasion, Rei and Asuka were going out to fight the seventh angel without Shinji. This of course, would be Rei's first angel. But by now she would be fully healed, instead of that sorry state she was in when the commander tried to make her fight the fifth angel with only Shinji's sniper support (Shinji instead ended up fighting the monster by himself.) However now she also had full support from Asuka, meaning that there was very little that could go wrong. Of course, things could still go wrong. Shinji nearly died from falling when he had climbed halfway up the twenty storey building he had picked out just to watch the two Eva pilots fight the seventh angel. There was always that small chance that something would go wrong, but it's the unlikely sort of chance. Things going wrong without a good reason don't happen alarmingly often, so Shinji sat atop of the twenty storey building and waited for the ensuing battle.

* * *

From high above flew two large transport jets carrying an Eva each. After a short amount of time, the twin jets reached their destination and dropped the Evas. The pair of them blurred into their retrospective signature colours as they sped towards the ground. 'And now, I take the time to relax. At least until I have to explain to Misato why the idea of sticking around for my gutless father to tell me off doesn't particularly thrill me.'

Asuka prepped her Eva with her trademark brash arrogance until she started to complain to Misato. Who responded with sound logic, which quickly shut Asuka up. Rei on the other hand sat quietly, she had been injured the first time that she had attempted to pilot her Eva in a test and her first opportunity to fight an Angel was squandered by Shinji. Shinji was somebody who Rei felt hatred towards, he spoke ill of Commander Ikari and he had ruined her opportunity to impress him and above all of that, he openly avoided her, knowing how to make his escape so she couldn't even confront him about his actions. But Shinji wasn't here now, so Rei had to defeat the seventh angel and prove herself to Commander Ikari.

* * *

A black presence lifted itself out of the water, it looked like a leaner version of the third angel. Except for the anchor shaped body above the waistline. Asuka's Eva darted towards the Angel with a pole-arm drawn. "Cover me." She barked at Rei, through the comlink, who, in response, opened gunfire on the angel. The angel stood there and absorbed the firepower until Asuka leaped up and brought her pole-arm down on top of it. Cutting it into two clean halves. "There, that's how you take care of an angel Rei. Clean and energy efficient." Asuka made a mocking jab at Rei and was forced to eat her own words as the angel's two halves stood up and regenerated, forming two lesser angels. "You wasted your energy." Rei responded dryly and Asuka gritted her teeth as it to snap them. Far away, atop of his viewpoint, Shinji spotted another jet come in. "That damned commander and his idiot generals can't even wait to see how things develop before they all start chucking bombs everywhere." Then, with a sigh, Shinji stood up and made his way inside the building from an air vent; hoping to find some sort of cover from the oncoming shockwave. Asuka on the other hand, had no idea that a large explosive was to be dropped from the sky and tried to shout insults and orders at Rei. Until the explosive hit and she was cut off.

* * *

Shinji now considered himself lucky, he had escaped death twice. The first time was when he nearly fell during his climb up the building to watch the Evas fight and the second time was when he happened to be way to close for comfort to a N-2 bomb. Hence forth known as 'god's way of telling Shinji that he didn't like him very much.' Shinji paused for a moment and decided to add a third near death experience of the day to the list. Since the N-2 bomb had thrown both of the Evas through the air, one of them could have easily come smashing down on top of the building that Shinji was hiding in. It seemed like, for today at least, some kind of otherworldly being wanted to keep Shinji alive or lady luck was being his personal benefactor for the day. Either way, Commander Ikari would have been dumped in complaints and reports for the earlier display of weakness that Nerv had shown. Meaning that this was the perfect time to avoid the commander for the next few days, starting with his second date with Maya. Whose house he found himself at now. He found himself a little bit brighter around Maya, she had been the only useful person in Nerv to ever help him out without wanting something in return. Hell, she might be the only person who's done that for him. Misato has the best intentions underneath her dismissive exterior, something that Shinji had learned when she had tried to sacrifice herself to stop the rouge nuclear AI, but in the end she still needed to use him for Nerv's purposes. Maya, on the other hand, had never demanded for Shinji to put his life on the line and instead tried to keep him safe. Shinji paused before he knocked on her door, going over what he had just mulled over, he realized that just the thought of Maya took away some of the pain and this made Shinji almost beam with delight as he knocked on her door. But he got no answer, he knocked again and got no answer. He made the third knock the last for the sake of politeness, but he still got no answer. So he decided to wait for her return, assuming the Eva mess had kept her busy. It began to grow dark so Shinji turned away from Maya's bungalow and waited the end of her street. A few hours later, she still hadn't returned so, Shinji left for a place to sleep.

* * *

A couple of rough nights later, Shinji awoke, smelling quite badly from lack of shower. Exploring Tokyo-3 was always a treat and Shinji never grew tired of it. However, the crowd that Shinji was situated in, soon grew tired of him and a noticeable gap emerged between Shinji and everybody else. Over the last three days; Shinji had, had time to relax and lose a little of himself in the city. Exploring the dank alleyways in the evening, walking the small parks at night and cutting through the market stalls in the midday. He felt as rejuvenated as he could be, given the circumstances. But due to all of the city walking he had done recently, on top of the date scouting that he had done twice for Maya, Shinji had ended up picking up unwanted attention. He was ignorant of the two men with street clothes and red bands, that had been following him for the last two days. In his mind, Shinji felt that he had spent long enough away from Misato without notice. So he decided to return, unknowingly bringing the two men tailing Shinji with him.

* * *

Toji, Kensuke and Hikari walked towards Misato's apartment, it had been three days since any of them had seen Shinji. It wasn't as if he hadn't skipped school before, but this lengthy disappearance wasn't going to do him any good, so they had all decided to visit him and scold him for his acts of disappearance. When they stood out by the door of Misato's apartment, they reached for the door bell until they heard a voice behind them. "Hi there." It said and turning around the three of them saw Shinji. But he had changed a few bit. It was still undeniably him, but his clothes were torn, his hair was scruffy and he smelled appallingly bad. "Shinji?" Toji asked in surprise, hoping to get answers. But Hikari was ahead of him. "You've been hanging around on the streets, haven't you? Didn't it ever occur to that thick head of yours just how dangerous it is to live like some sort of homeless person? You idiot." Shinji unapologetically scratched himself and walked forward before stopping at the door itself. "It's not that bad, I ran away from what was meant to be my home when I was eight. So living rough comes to me like a second nature." Shinji's friends looked both worried and shocked by this sudden announcement, but Shinji opened the door and invited the three inside before they could say anything.

Making their way inside the apartment, the four teens saw a sight that startled them even more than Shinji's smell. Rei and Asuka were using dance mats whilst Misato looked on. In sync, Rei and Asuka turned to face the group, which resulted in Shinji laughing until he had to lean against the wall for support. "You think this if funny, do you? You idiot!" Asuka yelled, which caused Shinji to become hysterical with laughter. "Okay, okay, pipe down Shinji you're disrupting Rei and Asuka's training."

"Training?" Toji asked, as Shinji straightened himself up, smelling so badly that his three guest kept their distance. "Yes, the vice commander wants them in sync and ready for perfect teamwork to defeat the seventh angel as soon as it leaves it's comatose state."

"Question." Shinji said, looking to Misato for approval. Who nodded at him as her note of such.

"Will Nerv be supplying giant scale dance mats for the Evas?" Shinji asked and this time Kensuke and even Toji couldn't help but laugh behind their hands. Misato scowled and opened her mouth to shout at Shinji, but Hikari got their first with a clot to the back of Shinji's head. "At least they're doing something to try and stop the angels, unlike you who ran off to live like an animal. What have you ever done to stop the angels!?" After Hikari had shouted this, Misato's brow deepened. "That reminds me Shinji." She said. "Where have you been?" Shinji ignored her and instead responded to Hikari. "You forget that I have taken out every angel since the third, even after receiving deadweight with the sixth. But if you think they actually need to play around with dance choreography, then that's fine. I say let them make fools of themselves, it should be a lot more fun than the last time they went up against the seventh." Shinji then walked past both Asuka and Rei on his way to the shower, but he stopped just before disappearing down the hallway and asked "does the name: melancholy dance of the twin robots sound good to you?"

"Go on, get out of here. Sometimes you're nothing but unwanted trouble." Misato said and with that, Shinji left.

* * *

Feeling refreshed after his warm bath, Shinji dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. Leaving the bathroom, he opened the door to find Rei blocking his path. Shinji smiled at the deadpan Rei and said "If you're doing this to get payback for when I saw you coming out of the shower, then I think I can top that." He then dropped his tower and stood completely naked in front of Rei. "Do you always look down on others despite how low you put yourself?" Rei asked, her eyes fixed at Shinji's. "Good question." Shinji said as he broke eye contact with Rei. "I'll tell you when I have an answer. "

"Aren't you just trying to dodge the question?" Rei asked, seemingly fixated. Shinji stood quietly for a while until he finally had an answer. "My room's just down the hall, the others won't notice us go in. So let's have this conversation there. " Shinji then picked up his tower, folded it, put it on a hanger and then left with Rei following closely behind.

Shinji opened his bedroom door for Rei and then closed it behind him. He then made his way to his wardrobe to get dressed whilst Rei stood in the middle of the room. Her eyes pinned on him. After getting dressed, he turned to her and asked what Rei's most important question was. "I want to know why you always feel the need to put everything beneath you. Stopping me from fighting the fifth angel with you. Laughing at Asuka and myself even though you smelt disgusting and constantly speaking ill of your father." Rei stayed a blank slate through all of this, but if there was one thing that was clear about her. It was the fact that she wanted the truth from Shinji. So he nodded and gave his undiluted answer. "The truth is, Rei Ayanami, I look down upon only my father and everything within his reach. Unfortunately for you, your so close to him that some of the backlash between our dispute ends up striking you."

"Why do you contradict yourself then and make a fool out of yourself, Shinji Ikari?" Rei asked this question and Shinji's answer was immediate. "Everything that was taken from me was taken because of him. There's nothing left to hurt, all I have now is the undying need to take his life."

Rei stood quietly for a moment, letting it all sink in, whilst Shinji stood in front of her, his anger beginning to overwhelm him. "Why do you want to murder Commander Ikari so badly?" Rei finally asked him. But Shinji just smiled a wretched, empty smile. "That question has no relation to the question you deemed to be most important. So I don't need to answer it. But I will say this. That night, when you were meant to fight the fifth angel with me. I knocked you out, in order to protect you. I'd rather not watch another person die because Gendo Ikari still couldn't see what was going past his nose."

After the conversation had ended, Rei revealed nothing on her face, she went to leave the room but Shinji spoke up for a final time. "Everything." He said quietly. "I swore that I would take everything from him, I would destroy that empty hope of his that damages everything he touches and I won't stop if you get in my way. So please, leave and don't come back. I don't want you to suffer because of his mistakes and my hatred." Rei looked at Shinji for an agonizingly long time before she spoke. "I won't fail my duties as the first child." Rei then left the room quietly. Shinji laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "You idiot." He whispered to himself. Silence overtook the room. Shinji breathed in and out, until his mind grew hazy. Shinji's body began to grow weak until he found that he couldn't even move his fingers. Eventually the room seemed to darken like a shadow had been casted over it. Then he felt a feeling of falling and all that was around was silence and darkness. Shinji began to panic and tried to move, but he just felt suspended in mid-air. Eventually, reaching out of the blackness, was a pair of old hands that seemed to be trying to grasp at Shinji. Getting desperate, Shinji bit down on the tip of his tongue and the sharp sensation brought the hallucination to an end.


	15. Chapter 15 Sins of the past

Evangelion Rewrite: Chapter 15 Sins of the past

The main room was a lot quieter, now that Asuka and Rei had left. But the atmosphere grew tense as soon as Shinji entered. Toji, Kensuke and Hikari sat around a table with Misato. Their eyes pinned on Shinji. "Shinji, I think you have something to tell us." Misato told him directly. Still annoyed with Shinji.

"About my disappearance?" Shinji asked, dully.

"That." Misato said before adding "and all about what you told your friends earlier. I want to hear about why this isn't the first time that you've run off and lived on the streets like an animal" Shinji looked down at the ground. He wasn't sure why he told them, but he guessed it was probably because he was becoming more at ease with Kensuke and Toji, which meant that he didn't want them to worry. 'That bloody backfired didn't it? You idiot.'

Shinji was lost in thought until a loud bang sounded out. Looking up Shinji mumbled. "That was..." Misato and Kensuke were quicker in recognizing the sound and they both stood up suddenly. Surprising Toji and Hikari. "Everyone, go hide in my room!" Misato shouted. Toji finally understood what was happening and Shinji snapped out of his shocked mentality. "It's this way." Shinji said and he pointed down a hallway, making sure that his friends got ahead of him. But a loud crash invaded the apartment and two men stormed the apartment, leaving no time for the four teens to make their escape. Misato had armed herself with a chair and swung down on one of the assailants, but his partner pushed him out of the way and the chair missed. Knocking Misato off balance. The first thug pointed a gun at the back of Misato's head, whilst she had her back turned to them, and said "Don't move, we're only here for the boy." The second thug scanned the room and saw Shinji standing in front of Toji, Kensuke and Hikari. They had been unable to escape due to the speed of the efficient raid. "Well, well, well. Little Shinji, looks like you've tried to forget about us. Making some new friends and finding yourself a surrogate mother." The thug pointing his gun at Misato cocked it after his partner had said this. 'The man whose talking must have used his gun to fire the first bullet then. Meaning both guns are armed.' Shinji's mind entered a computer like state as he stored every bit of information, since the first gunshot, and tried to form a plan to get rid of the two men. Looking at the red bands on their arms, he decided to try and stall them by speaking. "You're his lot." Shinji said, unable to hide the worry in his voice.

"Surprised that we found you? You shouldn't be, we found you walking about on the streets without a care in the world like a right little prick." It seemed like only one of them was doing the talking. Meaning that Shinji was unable to communicate with both of them. Regardless of who they were, they were good and they were holding Misato hostage. 'Damn it, this mess is all of my fault. If only I hadn't been such an idiot earlier, Misato wouldn't be in danger right now.' Shinji bit the inside of his cheek to try and calm himself. 'No, none of that matters now. I need to stay calm and find a way to get Misato out of danger.

"Stop messing about and kill the kid already." The man who was pointing a gun at Misato said this to his partner. He gripped Misato with his open hand when he noticed her moving closer towards him. The thug in front of Shinji replied to his partner, "Kill him now? And do this brat a favour? No, I want to spend a little bit more time talking to him first." The other thug remained silent as he held Misato and so the gunman standing opposite to Shinji pointed his gun at Shinji said, "Tell them, tell them about you and us."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shinji answered.

"Don't get cocky you little prick. Otherwise I will shot your playhouse mother in the kneecap." He then fired a gunshot at Misato and a small bullet hole appeared next to her right foot. "Okay, okay." Shinji spat out. He then took in a breath to calm himself before he answered the thug properly. "I was in your gang, your boss had found me half dead on the street and took me in and fed me really good food. Then he told me that I'd better bring him money if I ever wanted to eat like that again. So I left and started to pickpocket for spare cash to bring the boss and that was fine. I ate good food and even got a low quality motel to sleep in. But, after a while, the boss wanted more money. So, I started to steal from shops and burglarize homes and apartments. Until he wanted more money, only this time, he taught me how to steal cars. So I became a car thief." Misato looked away from Shinji after he had finished. 'So that's how he stole my car for his date with Maya.' She thought to herself. She couldn't bare to hear anymore, but the thug pointing a gun at Shinji's head spoke up again. "So what did you do next, the action that is our reason for being here." Shinji breathed in deep, before continuing. "Eventually, the boss asked for more money. But what he asked me to do to get his money was unthinkable, so in the end I went against your boss. I sold him out to the police and a few days later, a heavy police raid swept the complex where your gang resided. In the confusion, I stole some money and ran."

The gunman smiled at Shinji. "That reminds me." He said. "Where did you hide our money? Not that it matters, I'm still going to kill you for tipping of the pigs who put my brother in prison." Shinji saw Toji's tanned hands out of his peripheral vision. One was holding Hikari and the other was resting on top of a shoulder. 'Must be Kensuke's.' Shinji thought to himself. "I originally hid the money in a bank, north of here. But I've since moved it. You won't be able to find anything." Shinji stared the gunman down as he said this, hoping to make him lose his temper; in the meantime he bit his mouth cheek until he could start sucking blood out of the wound. "You little shit! You think I care about the boss's money? I'll kill you for hurting my little brother!" The gunman yelled this at Shinji, slightly waving his gun about. The other gunman was also beginning to lose his nerve. "Shit man. Just hurry up and kill the fucker already!" Both gunman turned to face each other and started arguing. Until the first gunman realized that he had forgotten about Shinji. He swung his gun around, hoping to point it straight at Shinji's forehead. But Shinji was quicker and he spat a mouthful of blood at the gunman's face. The thug grunted and fired a bullet that lodged itself between Kensuke's feet. In the confusion, Misato stamped on her captor's foot and Shinji brought his knee into his assailant's ball sack. The thug yelped and keeled over, but he was still waving his gun around. So Shinji grabbed hold of the man, by his collar, and head butted as hard as he could. A sharp pain immediately seemed to rattle inside of Shinji's skull as things quickly blurred and it wasn't long before Shinji fell to the floor, completely unconscious.

* * *

When Shinji woke up, he was first greeted by the worst headache he had ever felt. Thankfully, when he fully opened his eyes, he was greeted by the more pleasant sight of Misato cleaning an open gash on his head. "Misato..." Shinji mumbled. Misato ignored him. "Misato... I'm sorry." Shinji earnestly apologized and Misato stopped cleaning his forehead. Then Shinji felt four hands behind him, lift him onto his feet. Shinji tried to turn around, but he nearly fell over until Kensuke steadied him. "Hey, be careful, you've only just woke up." Shinji's vision cleared slightly as he began to find his balance. Facing him was Toji and Kensuke and looking around, Shinji spotted Hikari sitting at a table with a coffee in her hand. "Everybody... I'm sorry for letting this happen." Shinji bowed as he apologized. He truly felt that he had let everyone down by acting so carelessly. "You idiot." Toji barked. "We're friends, you're meant to trust us enough to tell us these things. You only end up getting others hurt if you always try and go at it alone." Shinji nodded slightly and then wiped the blood that fell across his face. "If you want to make it up to us." Hikari said. "Make sure this never happens again, never go off on your own like you did before and don't miss anymore school days." Hikari smiled a little as she said this last part. Shinji considered himself partly forgiven, but not off the hook. Trust was something that he had to earn and today he had lost some of his friend's trust in him.

* * *

The noise of boots stomping in an orderly fashion, could be heard in the hallway and it turned out that Misato had left to greet two Nerv security enforcers at the door. "I've notified Nerv a few hours ago and the security have been and gone in the time that you were unconscious. Ritsuko was also hear to check on you and she concluded that nothing was broken." Misato concluded this and Shinji realized that he had kept his friends back for a lot longer than they had planned. "These two men stayed behind to see Toji, Kensuke and Hikari back home safely." Misato said this to Shinji and the two men stepped forward. Then she spoke directly to the school children. "So if you three could please follow the personal, they will lead you to their car." The three of them silently stepped forward, but stopped when a slight rapping could be heard on the broken down apartment door. Misato sighed and went down to check who it was. She came back moments later with Maya Ibuki. "Shinji!" She exclaimed when she spotted Shinji rubbing the temples of his forehead slightly. But he immediately looked up, with a stunned look on his face, as soon as he heard Maya's voice. "Shinji, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Maya fired these questions at Shinji with a worried expression on her face. A few seconds later, Shinji recovered from his shock of seeing Maya and answered. "I'm fine. But you weren't at your house when I looked a few days ago. Where were you?" Maya bit her lip slightly, she wondered if Shinji had gotten himself into trouble in reaction to Maya not turning up for the appointed date. "After the seventh angel attacked, I became very busy with work and was unable to contact you. I'm sorry Shinji." Maya's apology crushed Shinji with guilt and he shook his head in response. "No, no. I understand that you might be busy sometimes, but we can try again later." Shinji smiled for reassurance, but that effect was made much more morbid when blood started to run down Shinji's face. "Shinji!" Maya exclaimed again, moving towards him slightly. Shinji shook his hands, again trying to reassure her that he was fine, and exclaimed. "Don't Worry! I'm-" The sudden exclamation had reopened the gash in Shinji's mouth and he was interrupted by half a mouthful of blood falling onto the floor. Maya only moved quicker, towards Shinji, in response. When they were almost standing toe-to-toe, Maya held Shinji's chin with a gentle hand and fetched herself a handkerchief to wipe Shinji's face. Shinji's eyes glazed over and widened to resemble puppy dog eyes as he watched Maya. His cheeks reddened and his whole face seemed to glow as Maya tended to him. In the opposite side of the room, the school children made a silent escape with the Nerv security enforcers. Toji and Kensuke almost broke out into laughter, but Hikari stared them down as they left.

Misato coughed into her hand and Maya jumped a little, but Shinji didn't react. Clearly in his own world of pink sunrays and Mozart Orchestras. Maya looked down at the floor before speaking to Shinji. "I better get back home now Shinji, I have work to do. But I-I'm not going to be busy for much longer." This snapped Shinji back in reality. His mind immediately catching up to the conversation. "Will I be able to see you after Rei and Asuka fight the seventh angel again?" Maya bit her lip after Shinji asked this. She seemed lost in thought for a while until she slowly nodded and turned to face him. "I-I think so, Rei and Asuka should be able to take care of the angel this time. So I guess I'll see you later." With these words, Shinji returned to the world of Mozart and pink sunrays as he smiled with glazed eyes. "Goodbye Shinji." Maya said and made her way out of the apartment, stepping over the yellow tape that the two security personal had most likely left behind. Misato watched Maya leave and turned to Shinji, who was still in another plane of existence. Misato smiled and shook her head as she left to clean up, leaving him standing there. 'Shinji's in a lot of trouble and when he snaps out of it, he'll also have a lot of explaining to do. But a couple of minutes without consequences won't hurt him.' Misato opened the fridge door and took out a can of beer. She then opened the can and took an almighty swig. A few similar sized gulps later, Misato stirred the leftover beer a little. Then she poured it all down Shinji's neck.

* * *

Omake:

Shinji leaned back in his chair until Toji and Kensuke jumped him from behind and he nearly leapt out of his chair. Hikari came into the fray and scolded the three on the spot and within moments, the four of them were in conversation. "What happened to Rei, lover boy, she not good enough for you? Or are you thinking of two timing?" Kensuke grinned as he said this and he was soon lost in the world of Ayanami's thighs with Toji, much to Hikari's dismay. "Actually, Rei seems to be shooting for someone else." Toji's ears then peaked in interest.

"You can't leave us with just that. Tell us who, Shinji." Shinji bit his lip before answering Toji. "It's vomit worthy, but regardless of that, Rei actually seems a little too interested in my father." Toji, Kensuke and Hikari's faces dropped, they hadn't met Gendo, but they knew about him and they knew it was accurate to say that he was pushing for his fifties. The four remained in silence until Kensuke spoke up.

"Hey, doesn't Asuka like that Kaji person that Shinji got into a fight with?" Kensuke asked. Shinji raised his eyebrow slightly. "So?" He asked.

"And you like Maya, right?" Shinji realized what train of thought that Kensuke was on.

"Hey now, you're not going there are you?" Shinji asked.

"And since you just said that Rei likes your father." Kensuke was now going down a dark, unstoppable train of thought. Regardless, Shinji helplessly tried to stop Kensuke. "No, no, no, no! Kensuke, do not go there! There's no coming back if you-"

"All evangelion pilots are interested in older partners." Kensuke stated this and the entire classroom froze over. Followed by Tokyo-3. Followed by every angel in existence.

Congratulations! Kensuke Aida has frozen the angels and in doing so, prevented the third impact.

However, the world is too frozen for humanity to enjoy this victory.

Play again?

Yes No


	16. Chapter 16 The Truth

Evangelion Rewrite: Chapter 16 The Truth

Shinji sat at the table with a glass of cool water in his hand. Since the gunmen broke into Misato's apartment, Shinji had gone to sleep to think on the situation and in the early hours of the morning, Shinji decided to tell Misato everything. Shinji heard the sound of electronic door opened and a few seconds later, PenPen waddled into view. "Hey you." Shinji said both calmly and quietly. "I didn't see you yesterday." PenPen waddled over to Shinji and stood by his chair, in response, Shinji gently scratched PenPen's head, causing the bird to coo slightly.

* * *

Misato walked in calmly and sat down, opposite to Shinji. Shinji half expected her to be groggy and unresponsive. But she was clearly in a no nonsense mood this morning. "Misato." Shinji began and Misato looked at him. Her face wasn't scowling, but it was hard and a little demanding. "I think that, now is the time I told you everything. So that I'm no longer hiding anything from you and no longer abusing your trust in me." Misato's face lightened into a smile. "If something's too difficult, I'll understand if you want to skip it. But everything you tell me better not be a lie." Shinji nodded in response to Misato and began his explanation.

"One of the oldest memories I have, is of my mothers death. As a child, I couldn't understand why she was dead. But watching her disappear before my eyes was all the conformation a small child needed to know. Later that day. My father took me home and then left without another word. He abandoned me, left me crying in the middle of a street; my knees were grazed from falling over after I had tried to run after him. Thankfully, my school teacher took me in and I lived with him for several years and in that time his girlfriend would sometimes visit. I don't remember much of what happened during that time, only the things he taught me. Such as reading, writing and basic skills. However, one day his girlfriend disappeared and the man I called 'teacher' began to grow cold. It was painful living in such an unfeeling atmosphere, so I ran away. I ran away because I thought that I could find my mother, it must have been the pain of losing someone that I was so dependent on and so attached to as a child, but sometimes, it seemed like I could see my mother watching me. Yet, this runaway trip to find my dead mother proved fatal and in the end I nearly ended up dying of hunger on the edge of a dark alleyway."

"For hours, I laid against a foul smelling garbage can, feeling the life being drawn out of my body. I must have passed out, because I awoke in a room, sat on a chair, in clean clothes. A man in a suit entered and sat a tray of food and water down on my lap and I devoured everything in front of me in seconds, not once thinking of the consequences. The suited man was an older person with grey hair and he a thin growth of grey hair on his upper lip, but most important of all, he had a red band around his arm. He said to me 'if you ever want to eat like that again, you'll have to earn it with cash.' Then he drove me to a cheap and filthy motel and showed me a room at the back. It was to be mine for the next few years. The noise surrounded my room scared me, every other night, it sounded like somebody was being tortured and it took a couple of years to realize that these weren't screams of pain but a different kind of scream." Shinji looked down as he said this and fidgeted slightly. Misato wondered whether to tell him to take a break, but Shinji continued before she could.

"The next day, after my first night at the motel, I was desperate for money. I could put up with the motel, despite how much it scared me, if I could just eat again. Within an hour, I noticed somebody drop his wallet down next to me, whilst he was searching for change to give to a stall owner. The man bent down to pick it up, but I was faster and I snatched it up, before he could, and ran. Once I was sure I was safe, I decided that this was how I would pay the old man with the red band. So I started to pickpocket, I got caught a lot first, but I would always bite my target and make a run for it. Never once was anybody faster than me. However, a year later, the old man said that the money wasn't enough anymore and so desperate as I was, I started to rob from stores at night and burglarize homes and apartment during the early afternoons when nobody was home. This kept me fed for another year, until the old man asked for more. I panicked unsure of what to do, but the old man said that he had an idea. He had a younger man with tattoos teach me how to steal cars, breaking into them and hot-wiring, that sort of thing. Driving was a pain at first and I almost got caught several times, but eventually I became good at it. I reckon I must have been making, on average, around four hundred thousand yen a steal." Shinji bit his lip, remembering that it wasn't something to be proud of. "Well, as you probably guessed, a year later the old man asked for more money. However, this time a man grabbed me and stuffed some sort of cloth into my face." Shinji's voice began to crack and Misato gripped her knees, but Shinji continued on. Determined to tell his story. "When I awoke, my hands were bound behind my back and I had a collar around my neck. A large brutish looking man held the leash. I won't go into detail on what I was wearing, but it was black and left... nothing, absolutely nothing to the imagination. It was a dark night and the brute walked me down many dark alleyways until we came out a sectioned off street and I saw people who kept staring at me and people who just glanced and moved on. Thankfully, and something I'm grateful for, it was too dark to see any of their faces and I couldn't make out their focused eyes." Shinji tightened up and rocked back and forth slightly. Misato's eyes watered slightly.

"Shinji... you don't have to-" Misato began, her voice very much full of concern and a bitter sadness, but she was interrupted by Shinji who still wished to continue. "Don't worry, this is where it gets easier." He said and continued "Well, after that, I'm not sure of what happened. There's a big blank in my memory. Because the next thing I remember, is being inside of a police station with a blanket wrapped around me. I remember looking up to see the caring eyes of a police officer looking back down at my own. He lead me into a room with drinks and sweets and something came over me that made me feel like I hadn't eaten for a long time. But I stayed back, I guess, in my childlike manner, I assumed that there was going to be a catch. However, I felt a gentle hand press softly against my back. A policewoman had appeared and she gently guided me over to the food, where I greedily devoured the food in front of me. They both laughed kindly when I had finished within a couple of minutes. After that the man showed me a picture of the old man who had taken me in and had extorted me. He asked' do you know where this man is?' I nodded and thought in silence until I remembered where the old man with the red band, and presumably his lackeys, worked. A plumbing company, or at least, that must have been the front. Upon my words, the police officer left the room and left the policewoman behind. She tried to coo me and kindly settle me. But I ignored her, instead I looked for a way out. Finding no way out, I pretended to accidentally spill the water in front of me and when she opened the door to leave, I darted out before her and made my escape. I don't know why, but I felt that I had to get to the organized crime hideout and so I ran without a single break until I found that plumbing company. I didn't fully know my way, so I had gotten there long after the police had finished their raid and watched the police drag out all sorts of unseemly characters with red bands around their arms, including, the old man. In the dead of the night, that old man had spotted me, he didn't say anything, he just watched me with a silent fury. After he was taken away, I slipped into the building and made my way up to the old man's room; travelling through the ventilation shafts. Yet, before I could get into his room, something blocked my way. It was a suitcase. So I turned it flat, kicked the shaft open and jumped out into the room that was my destination. Then I pulled the suitcase out and opened it and, to my surprise, it was full of money. So I came out the same way I came in and within a few days of carrying the suitcase around with me. I had found a bank to hide it in. A bank I've since returned to in order to retrieve more money and change the suitcase's hiding position. After that, I simply used up some of the money I had taken out in order to move from rundown motel to rundown motel. Until one day I ran out of money and the next day I got a letter from you, Misato."

Shinji finished and the room was silent, nothing stirred. Misato watched Shinji slowly shrink into himself as he waited for something to break the silence, so Misato got up, walked over to him and, to Shinji's surprise, she had hugged him. "It's okay Shinji, I forgive you." She told him quietly. "And I understand. I understand why you are the way you are. But it's nothing to be ashamed of, all of the pain is behind you now and you came out stronger than anybody else could have ever done." Misato broke the hug and looked at Shinji who stared at her in silence, his eyes watered until large tears fall from his face. "You've made me proud by reliving all of those painful memories just to tell me the truth and I'm so sorry that I forced you do something that painful for me, Shinji." Misato hugged Shinji again and they both fell silent.

* * *

"The seventh angel is upon us and I have faith in you two, so put some effort into it and make me proud!" Shinji shouted whilst stood on top of a chair with a flag of the rising sun in his hand, a quick glance around Misato's apartment and you'd see that everything was covered in an assortment of rising sun flags, posters and trinkets. Even PenPen wore a rising sun headband and miniature cape. "Shut up already, you're making it harder than Rei's already doing. You idiot!" Asuka screamed, which caused PenPen to flee into his icy hideout. 'Ah, so that's why I couldn't find PenPen yesterday. Shinji thought to himself and sat down to drink out of his rising sun mug. Rei and Asuka had come to Misato's apartment for their last chance to practice synchronized movement. Eventually the music started again and Rei and Asuka began to use the dance mats, they were pretty good at it by now. But Rei was still too passive and Asuka was still too aggressive. So Shinji tried to cheer them on. But this lead to Asuka snapping at him again. "Why are you even here!? Weren't you laughing at us for this only a day ago!?" Shinji's reply was instantaneous. "If you fail to beat the seventh angel, then I won't be able to go on a date with Maya." Asuka twitched slightly at Shinji's sudden conformation of vice.

"What kind of a total idiot would want to be even near you?" Asuka asked, Rei watched the conversation pan out with meek interest. "Whatever kind of idiot is smarter than you." Shinji answered her and before she could reply, he cut in to add "quit slacking, by now an angel would have used you as his personal doorknocker to Nerv!" Asuka grumbled, but Misato clapped her hands as a signal to just get on with, so she remained silent.

After Rei and Asuka had finished training, Shinji opened a rising sun bento. "Ahh, that workout tired me out." Asuka gripped her fist at this, but decided it wasn't worth it. Shinji knew how to press all the right buttons to piss her off. Before tucking in, however, Shinji got out two more bento and laid them next to him. "I made one for each of you as well." In response to this, Asuka just snootily raised her chin and tucked in, whilst Rei just tucked in. "Tomorrow is the day of the rematch." Shinji said, brining up the obvious. "We know that already you idiot." Asuka said while munching on her food. "Tomorrow is the day I reappoint the second date with Maya." Shinji said and smiled with rosy cheeks. Asuka tried to ignore him and continued eating her food with a scowl. Misato went to get herself a beer and everything seemed normal, except for Rei. Who picked at her food. "Do you want us to defeat the angel so you can be with Maya?" Rei asked Shinji. Shinji was quite put off, Rei was being unusually personal today, perhaps his last conversation did get to her. So he smiled and answered with. "Of course I do! Yet, I do also want you both to win out of pure survival based reasons. You're my partners, no matter how much I may end up disliking either of you, I feel that we'll one day have an unconditional trust for each other." Rei nodded as she took in the information in, then she continued eating.

Asuka flicked a grain of rice at Shinji's forehead, calling him a "good for nothing, idiot."


End file.
